Ianto's Nest of Roses - Walter part 21
by Awatere11
Summary: The two men have a good life. Children all grown or at school except the baby grands, the house has routine and everyone is content with their lot ... or are they. Cue Jack doing something to surprise Ianto, taking a step that changes everything. Of all the things they have done toghether ... this is the moment we finally see Jack's total love for his Welshman. ALT VERSE
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto entered the room and paused at the doorway, picking up the clipboard sitting on the small table and he ran his eyes down the list, then grunted as he recognised a name. He tapped the list, and then placed it down, moving to the hand washing station, then hand sanitizer as he looked down the aisle of cribs.

He walked over and peered into the little crib, smiling softly as he spoke "Good afternoon there young Hendrix. You still here then?"

The baby in question sprang to life, little limbs flapping as he squealed and Ianto laughed as he lifted the baby carefully into his arms, mindful of all the wires and tubes. He shuffled back to the rocking chair and sat, settling the baby into a cuddle clutch, singing softly as he patted the little back and the baby clung to his shirt with wide eyes, drinking him in.

"Ah Doctor Harkness-Jones" a middle-aged nurse entered and smiled as she looked down at the baby "Awww, that's the happiest he's been all day."

"No parents today?"

"No. The mother is having another procedure and the father is so upset he is waiting in her room. He knows coming near little Hendrix will only feed the little man's upsets too" she sighed. "On a high note … his feeding tube will come out today."

"And they will miss it" Ianto sighed "We will have to video it for them, his first bottle."

"You have such a lovely heart" she reached out to stroke his cheek in a motherly way "How is that one of yours?"

Ianto knew she meant Walter … they always meant him and he smiled and he answered "The show is almost wrapped for the season. He might come with me next week, he does like to sneak in for cuddles with these ones."

"He is a lovely boy. We do enjoy seeing him" she gushed.

"You wanton woman, your poor husband must be wreaked trying to find a Piney Costume to please you" Ianto teased and she laughed.

"You are lucky you are holding a prem, I might slap you otherwise!" she scolded.

"Careful, I am old enough to be your brother you know" he said and she laughed again, leaning in to kiss his cheek then moving off with a spring in her step.

Ianto looked at the baby, now asleep without the usual frown of pain.

Ianto loved this job.

He decided to sing again, more babies stilling to listen with delight.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jack was wrestling with the vacuum cleaner again and Babs moved with the stealth of a ninja as she tried to sneak across the doorway.

"Babby?"

She moved quicker, her hand over her mouth as she raced for the other room, launching herself onto the sofa. She was asleep under the blanket as her father stomped in and looked at her, his face softening as he pulled the blanket up more, stroking her hair then kissing her forehead before moving off to look for a screwdriver.

"I will get that fucking dust thing open if it kills me" he muttered and Babs pulled the blanket down to watch his arse disappear, then she felt bad. Tad liked this vacuum cleaner. He even named it. She knew she was being a cow so she sighed, rising to go find her father who was on his hands and knees talking softly to the machine.

"I hate you. Do you hear me? I fucking hate you and your cheerful chrome attachments. You are a prick, a bastard and if you do not release the dust thingee I will take you out and place you in the grass, then run you over several times with a ride-on mower beyond your wildest dreams" he snarled "You you hear me fuckface piece of shit?"

"Daddy?"

Jack visibly jumped, then swung to look at her with horror.

She walked over and reached down, pressing the button that released the dust catcher and neatly lifted it out of the body of the machine, "Here you are old man. Modern technology getting the better of you again. Don't worry … they don't' make them like you anymore, eh? Why I have gone lesbo. No man will ever be as handsome and sweet as you. Bethy is such a piece of grace."

Jack rose and kissed her, cuddling her as he accepted her words of praise instead of scoffing at him.

"Baby?"

Yes Daddy?"

"Do not tell Taddy I threatened his sucky will you?" Jack whispered "Sucky Simon is his favourite."

"I know Daddy. It's OK, Sucky Simon is a bit smug!" she agreed as she burrowed into his chest.

Jack went off to empty the dust compartment as Babs turned to glare at the machine.

"You know Simon … you really suck!"

With a giggle she shot back to the sofa and rummaged about for the remotes.

Sometimes it's nice to be childish.

Keeps Dad young after all.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Walter watched his partner talking with his Taddy, both men in deep conversation as they poured over fabric samples and wallpaper books.

He turned to his father "Dad? What the hell are they doing?"

"The spare room is getting an upgrade" Jack said as he continued reading his paper.

"Why?"

"Because Taddy is bored and either we change the colour scheme of the spare room so Taddy feels like he has accomplished something or he will start another scrapbook or something that makes me hide at the chalets." Jack replied calmly, "He has finally noticed what I am doing and last time he came to take me home like I was a naughty child playing out after curfew. Even Connor thought it was funny."

"Well, you have to admit … you were half naked with that silly game you were both playing when he found you" Walter scodled.

"I was being a fireman sliding down the pole! You have to be naked! All that slipping and stuff … made cool noises." Jack said with a scandalous gasp "I can't get my clothes dirty. He would never forgive me and might not let me go play ….ah…work on the fire engine next time!"

Walter giggled as his father pulled a face and went back to his newspaper.

Finally Ianto leaned back, "I don't know. Lemon and white is so … cheerful. What if I look at it and think it's being a bit … smart?"

"We add some tangerine for contrast, like … a throw or some throw cushions" Curtis said with a finality that had Ianto nodding his agreement.

"Tangerine" Jack repeated needlessly as he turned a page and Walter looked at him, then at his Tad.

"Tad? Who are you doing the room for? Ronald McDonald?" he asked.

Ianto looked over at him with surprise and Curtis swung to glare at his significant other "Walty! Stop that. Tangerine! Not bloody red! For the love of the Gods, you and your colour wheel is soooo slanted!"

"Slanted" Jack grunted and Walter sat, staring at his father.

"You are not listening at all are you" he finally said "You are parroting a word now and then while nodding. You have no idea what they are doing over there!"

Jack looked up at his son like he had just entered the kitchen "Oh still here love? What?"

"Oh my gods!" Walter grinned "You don't care, do you."

"He's happy. All that matters" Jack shrugged, "I don't want another bloody shed."

Walter shook his head with wonder as his father taught him a good lesson in living with micromanagers.

Ignorance is bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ton was absent, Imp was bored and Ianto suspected that a Monkey was hiding somewhere as Imp walked about screaming MARCO like a silly bugger. Ianto had seventy cupcakes to ice and decorate for an upcoming book launch apparently … he was busy as hell and didn't need a distraction like a half naked Imperooney! Ianto placed the spatula down and took a deep breath, counting to ten as Imp passed again, this time screaming into the kitchen MARCO the moving on.

"Polo" was breathed into the room.

Ianto blinked and looked under the table where Monkey lay on his back with his feet braced up under the table, his eyes dancing with glee as he clutched the cupcake he had somehow managed to snatch from the cooling tray without Ianto noticing.

"Imp is looking for you, maybe if you said it louder?" Ianto asked.

"Nah"

Ianto pondered this as he resumed his icing then Imp wandered past again, this time a doubtful whispered MARCO.

"POLO" Monkey screamed, Ianto jumping as he dropped the spatula and Monkey hooted, snatching it up from the floor and sitting with it, licking it furiously before Ianto could retrieve it.

"MONK!" Ianto gasped with horror as he considered all the germs and pet fur that might have occurred since his morning mop … yeah. Mr Clean Freak did have a mop for a daily swish with disinfectant.

"Eight minute rule" the boy said between licks and Ianto frowned as Imp strode in.

"DUDE!''Imp glared at his Tad, "You had him the entire time? Seriously? You didn't think we had a game going here?"

Ianto blinked as he stared at the little man, his hands on his hips with that 'Ianto' glare on.

"I have these cupcakes to finish, bugger off and annoy your fathers. They are at the ride-one mower again and it you are lucky you will get to see the goat get one again. They keep forgetting he is loose in that field with them" Ianto flapped his hands and the boys took off with glee.

Ianto looked at the clock and knew Ton would be almost finished his photo shoot for the book cover, he and Walter were at the chalets in Mama Bet's rose garden.

Ton wanted his photo there so she would see.

He still loved his Nainny so much.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"And what do you hope to get out of this?" the reporter asked, seated at the table with Ton and Ianto as Walter stood protectively behind his little brother, his hands on his shoulders.

"Everyone needs advice, even if they don't take it" Ton said calmly, "I think it's one of my quotes in the book actually."

The man smiled as he wrote it down, a familiar face around the Harkness-Jones clan and always allowed past the huge bodyguards. He knew this rare interview was a boon and he eagerly glanced at the box of published books by the table.

"Want one?" Ton asked sweetly, "I'll put my James Hardy on it for you."

"What?"

"John Hancock" Ianto corrected and Ton laughed as he pointed at his Taddy.

The reporter smiled as he was also used to Ton playing around him enough to know he was deliberately doing that as he was finding the interview boring. He turned a page over on his pad and glanced over at the two little girls sitting side by side on their little potties, serene faces looking back.

"A bit early for potty training isn't it?" he asked feebly "They can't even talk."

"They know the sign for toilet and poop" Ton replied before Ianto could "They are free toileting. Some say that babies tell you from the start if they feel the need to go. In some countries they don't have nappies as the mamas can understand the babies. After six months that fades if it is not understood. Taddy experimented and once they were big enough to see his hands, he made the different signs each time he changed their nappy. Soon they did it too. Now they tell him before the event and they even crawl to their potties. No-one likes a dirty bum, not even bubbas. With Grace older she sort of helps LB learn too."

"Really?" this interview was changing quickly into something else "And … you help?"

"Of course. I know what they need. If the Grups are busy I pop them on and do the praising thing. They like that. Praise. They are good little bubbas, yeah!" Ton crooned and two little faces shone with delight as they strained quietly on their special 'toilet mat' Ianto had laid by the corner of the island complete with bright posters and things for them to look at while waiting.

"You know … this house is so different to others. Each time I visit I get something new to think about" the man told Ton who smiled as he nodded.

"That's life me old Japan"

"China" Ianto said distractedly as he glanced over at the girls "Lady Bug? You done?"

A tiny hand was raised and the man gaped as the little cherub nodded.

Wow.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack was perusing the knickers aisle, holding up a pretty little pair of lilac knickers as a woman and her daughter started down the aisle and the woman stopped, gaping at him as he tested the elastic and thrust his hand into the crotch.

"Daddy? Does this look OK?" Babs pushed back the curtain to stand there in a pink bra and knickers set with her dark wig over her hair making her unrecognisable. She stood with her lithe female body that was finely tuned and waxed within an inch of her life, so self-conscious of any part that looked male and unless you looked between her legs you would not know this was not a young woman, her expert tucking making that impossible to see from the front.

"Oh sweetheart, you look edible. But I do think the black looked cute with those little red roses on them. Bethy will love the white to match!" Jack gushed happily, then held up the knickers in his hand "I was wondering about a set of these. What do you think?"

"Oh my god!" the woman shrieked, "You pervert!"

Jack turned to look at her with surprise "Excuse me?"

He then looked at the knickers in his hand and added "Oh, no… no! These are for me! Not my girl!"

"God!" the woman seized her child and started dragging her back like Jack was about to molest her and Jack was still confused as Babs snorted softly "Daddy. She doesn't know I am your daughter. She thinks … well. Look lady. My Daddy is a lovely man and my Taddy sure thinks so. He has been marred to Taddy forever and they have wonderful children who love them and were raised right. How dare you think he is a…a…sugar daddy."

"A sugar daddy" Jack repeated slowly then his face changed to one of horror.

"What? Hey .. no. No, this is my daughter and... what? No. I am an ex Heddlu officer, I arrest perverts I am NOT one!" Jack spluttered "I love my daughter in a platonic, fatherly way!"

Babs had been watching the child who was clearly gaping at her and she knew she had been recognised so she reached up and pulled off her wig, winking at the child "Hi."

The child started to scream with glee, breaking from her mother to run and embrace the semi naked girl of her dreams as Babs laughed.

"Babs!" Jack sighed "Incognito does not mean half naked in your lacy bits with fans hanging off you"

"Looks good sweet Goddess" Skidmark said calmly as he peeked between the rows, "But he's right. Bethy will like the white to match the black number."

The mother looked like she might faint as the weird skinny man winked and then looked at her daughter who was in heaven.

Jack looked in a mirror with horror.

Did he really look like a paedophile?


	7. Chapter 7

7

"We're home!" Babs roared as she hung up her coat and Jack entered behind her, taking the coat to hang up with his.

"Well, took you long enough" Ianto said as he wandered out of the kitchen "You're supposed to have been home an hour ago. Ton is watching the clock like the pie might…..oh. Cariad?"

Jack turned to face him as Ianto stared at him, taking in the jet black hair that was spunkily spiked with the front fringe teased down. He looked just like he had when they first met, the dye job expert level.

"We went to see Angel" Babs explained as she hung out of the living room doorway looking just like Monkey "Daddy got accused of being a pervert molester with me and wanted to cover his grey."

Ianto blinked, looked at Jack again and sighed "Yes Cariad. You do look younger. You look … younger than me now."

"You think?" Jack perked up as he rushed off to preen and Babs stepped into the foyer.

"Is it OK Taddy? He was awfully upset and I thought … was I wrong? I mean …. I never thought about your age difference and stuff. He has always looked so old and … Gods." She looked horrified at the thought of upsetting him and he smiled softly.

"Daddy and I are horses of different colours. I have never minded getting older but … Daddy has always been a handsome man and I think he has felt a bit… dusty. It was a lovely idea and I do not mind a jot. In fact, it will be nice to act like he is the eye candy for a change" he assured her.

Babs laughed as she slapped at him "Oh Taddy don't be silly. You still look the same age as Walty now. You will always be a pretty one!"

For some reason Ianto was touched, not hearing his daughter's words as teasing like he may have from someone else and he reached out to cuddle her.

"I will not shave for the entire week" he whispered "I will be an old whiskery letch that pinches his bum and smacks my lips at him, I will call him Boy and leer a lot."

She giggled then looked at him lovingly "And give me whisker kisses like you used to?"

"Always" he kissed her and cuddled her some more, "I might be an old man sometimes but I know you will always be there to keep me and daddy young. Like vampires… we suck it out of you!"

She snuggled in as she laughed at him.

Maybe that is why he is still so young.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Everyone was seated at the huge table, Imp chewing slowly as he stared at Jack who was oblivious to the table's amusement. Ianto, true to his word, had gone upstairs and changed into an old man cardigan and roll neck skivvy underneath, his hair slicked back with the largest framed black glasses he could find. He looked like Mr Magoo as Jack sat all young and funky in an open fronted shirt and chest on display.

"Hunky one, can you butter my roll for me? I am so …. Tired. My poor old wrists ya know" Ianto said in a weak voice and Jack rushed to do it as Curtis choked into his water glass.

Walter looked at his husband and grinned, watching as he offered Ianto a refill of his water glass as well.

"So lovely, these young bucks around" Ianto said softly and Walter snorted.

"This pie is yummy!" Ton said loudly "I wanted so long for it and now you need to let me have my enjoyment time!"

"Sorry Tonny" Ianto said softly "I am just so overwhelmed with my handsome husband over there."

"Fair enough" Ton said around a mouthful of pie "He is pretty."

"Thank you son" Jack preened as Ianto cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"And me?"

"Don't be silly" Ton snorted as he looked down at his plate, "You are Taddy. You will always look like an angel!"

Ianto preened now as well, both men holding hands as they glanced at one another and Walt sat back with a feeling of joy as he watched his parentals openly love one another. After all these children, all this time and all those fights they were still so into one another.

Curtis seemed to hear his husband's thoughts and reached out to clasp his hand, the two handsome young men a mirror of the two older ones, holding hands and smiling softly as their eyes promised more than a cuddle later.

Babs hummed as she glanced over at Bethy who was here for the night, as she was most nights these days. She couldn't wait to show her the things she had purchased and knew Bethy would agree that the black and white twin sets would be perfect for their wedding day.

A black and white affair that would be like no other.

Imp grabbed Ben's hand and looked at him with wide eyes "Oh Benny. You look so divine in your red shirt."

"Why Imp… how kind, my sweet, lovely uncle" came the syrupy reply and Jack was again reminded of the silly thing that had prompted his image revival.

Silly really.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto had kept his promise to Babs and as he sat on Friday in the NICU with a little one stroking his chin with wonder, he hummed happily.

"My god, it's a wild man in here out of the bushes!" a nurse giggled as she took in the grey whiskers on the usually finely polished man.

"It's a promise" Ianto said softly, never breaking eye contract with the baby who seemed to drink him in. A couple stood by their humidi-crib staring down at the little one and they were nervously talking as Ianto listened. He interrupted their conversation with a soft voice "They do have favourite things already. My Walter was born with a love of music. They hear things in your tum and remember them out here. If you sang to him in your womb … sing to him now."

She glanced at the man in the rocking chair, then her husband who nodded encouragement and she started to hesitantly sing. Ianto could have laughed out loud as he heard his theme song he and Walter had written so long ago.

"She loves that show" the husband whispered "Watches it all the time, has the box sets. He always goes still when the music is playing."

Ianto started to sing, his perfect pitch unmistakable as he sang his song and the parents gaped as he finished it off with a flourish, the babies all squealing in their blankets with glee.

"Walter. Oh my god … Piney. You … Your Doctor Harkness-Jones!" the man pointed "My my god. I don't believe it. The baby whisperer himself!"

"We have all your books" she agreed "Oh wow. We have the colours for the nursery pink until we read about letting a baby be themselves and we have done it all in lemons instead so we can change it to a colour he likes once he shows us which one is his favourite."

"Walty loves blue. Fen is more into reds and golds. Babs is pink … of course. Ton loves green which I think is horrible but it's his choice. Imp seems to be a blue boy like his Taddy. But every now and then he will wear a dark crimson that makes him look dapper."

"And they all chose?"

"Not all at once … like … Water was always. Fen, I didn't have him at first so I don't know. Babs was mostly greens and gold until she realised she was allowed to like pink. Ton was set from his first Toad and Imp … well. The first outfit he ever wore was blue, seemed to strike a chord."

"Well … we will wait with baited breath" the man gushed, turning back to the baby who clutched at a little duck.

"Yellow or lemon might be the right idea anyway" Ianto said after he considered "Of all the toys in there, Gordie always looks for that duck. Yellow."

The young couple gushed happily as Ianto pointed out something that made them feel like they were doing it right.

He was not just here for the betterment of the babies ya know.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto was sitting on the back porch watching the children playing in the field, taking turns to chase the goat, then run as it chased them too. It was a hot day but sunscreen had been employed and he knew they were safe out there, Hoodlum enforcers joining in the fun with shrieks and laughter.

Both babies were asleep in their respective little cots with parentals watching over them happily … the world was at peace. He had nothing to do. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back and then lips were there against his, Jack was home.

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled "Hey. You done with the fence?"

"Yeah but the hinges for her gate are stuffed. Me and Tonny are gonna shoot into town for a new set. He has measurements, photos as well as the old ones to ensure she get her 'authentic' gate back" Jack sniggered.

"That little shit still has to paint it though" Ianto warned still angry that one of the local teens had smashed his car through her front yard in a drunken riot of stupidity. Jack nodded, the scolding on the night had been epic as Ianto stood in the rain screaming at the boy, then to everyone's shock Ianto had seized the boy by his ear and marched him home where his parentals had been roared outside to get a tongue lashing as well. Barely 14 and out at three in the morning in the family car 'killing' landmarks.

Of course, later Ianto had snorted with amusement at himself for his actions but at the time all he could think about was that face that the old woman who lived on that corner slept in the room in the corner of the house and a little to the left might have meant a car though her bedroom. The teen was now well aware of this too, not only apologising in the cold light of day but paying handsomely by being made to replant the garden and help fix the ruined picket fence.

Jack knew this boy would remember this for the rest of his life, the moment he fell from grace in the eyes of his village. Also, the fact that the man who had berated him had also hugged him as he whispered that the power pole on the outside of the fence he had missed by a hair's breadth may have killed him.

"Mark is still planting and she is happily forcing scones on him once he washes his hands, I could smell them. Ton considered and decided to stay. I will pick him up on the way past into town. Promised. Even if it is the wrong direction, you know Ton. No direction" Jack smiled.

"Only the one that matters" Ianto replied as he knew Ton was also no doubt cuddling the boy and telling him it was OK.

Shit happens.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"Good evening Vera" Ianto said as he slid into the NICU, "Love the haircut. Very preppy!"

The woman he was speaking to lit up, her hand going to her hair. It had been done the day before and even her husband had not noticed. So lovely that he had, always so thoughtful.

"A newbie?" Ianto asked as he checked the charts.

"Yes, a car accident early this morning. A family wiped out by a fuel tanker. The mother was pregnant and they did an emergency c-section there on the side of the road. Amazing, little chick seems determined to live" she talked as she led him over to a little capsule "He's a little undercooked but seems strong, poor little one."

Ianto looked in at the little baby that would fit in his hand, so black that it was like a void in the white sheets. "Gods. Somali?"

"How did you know they were from Somalia?" she gaped at him "Not all black babies are from there ya know!"

Ianto did not take offence, laughing as he pointed at the little name tag "It says Baby Shimbir. Shimbir is a Somali word for bird."

"Is there anything you don't know?" she tittered, watching as his face softened, his hand sliding into a side hole so he could gently stroke the baby.

"How to give up" Ianto replied. "I started out here, in one of these. Same as my Walty, and Babs. Survivors stick together. This little one will learn to survive. Poor little bird, fallen from the nest."

"Well, we can't pronounce the name … perhaps we should call him Raven since he is so dark. Or ... would that be racist?" she pondered and Ianto sighed, seeing the dilemma of naming a baby that was so different.

"Hawk. A strong bird, a feral survivor. He needs all the strength he can get, give him a strong totem" Ianto said after a while. "He might live up to it and learn to fly."

"Such a dreamer" she smiled as she pated the hand on top of the incubator "Hawk. I will talk to the others, I think … yes. That is a good name for a little fledgling."

Ianto kissed her forehead as he leaned over to grab a blanket and then to her surprise he opened the crib and removed the tiny little thing, cradling it so carefully "I was too scared to do this with Walt at first. He was smaller ya know. By this size I was a dab hand at these tiny nappies."

She watched him expertly change the diaper and then settle, "A kitten's bottle?"

She nodded as she rushed to get the milk for the little one.

Hawk.

He would be OK.

Ianto said so.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Whatcha got?"

Ianto looked up with surprise as Ton stood nearby, liberally plastering sanitizer all over his hands, his eyes locked on the baby in his Taddy's arms.

"Hey Tad, I thought it was my night to sneak in for the clutch and Ton came for a ride" Walter whispered as he stepped around his sidekick to peer down as well "Aaaaahhhhhhhh. Loooook. Oh my god, like a little doll!"

"He is baby Shimbir" Ianto whispered.

"Somali" Ton said immediately, "That song from the CD you listen to … that song was from a Somalia Choir, right?"

"You clever thing you" Ianto smiled "It means bird."

"So. Why Baby?"

"His family died in the car accident that made him born early" Ianto explained, "He is all alone and there is no one to name him."

Ton stared at Ianto as his mind whirred "Like mine. All gone. Except … I had you."

Walter was making noises as he shuffled in a chair and Ianto reluctantly handed the baby over, watching Walter gush over the tiny little scrap.

"They agreed!" Vera rushed in, "You chose the prefect name for him Doctor Harkness-Jones!"

"He names everyone the best ones" Ton agreed sagely, "So? What will this little fella be called when he is arguing and running away with the last piece of cake? What name will be yelled after him?"

Ianto looked up sharply and she answered, not seeing Ianto's visible start "Hawk. He called him Hawk, for strength and agility."

Ton smiled, "Dad will have kittens. Good thing the new room is so bright, he will like those colours."

"Ton … this … this is not our baby love" Ianto said softly, "We can't take them all ya know."

"No, just the right ones" Ton agreed like his father was talking silly "We are all the right ones. Look at him. He is a right one, right Walty?"

Walter looked over the bundle at his father who seemed to be struggling.

"He might have someone buddy" Walter finally said, saving the hapless Tad "They are probably trying got get family here now. A Nainny or something?"

"But he can be ours for now then" Ton said with finality "Hawk needs people. Family. Flock or whatever a group of hawks is!"

"A Cast" Walter said, his amusement starting to show "A group of Hawks is a Kettle of Hawks, or a Cast of Hawks."

"A cast" Ton threw his hands up "So he's going to get in the theatre for sure. Gods Tadda! Look at that! Show business it not for the faint hearted, as hard as writing a book!"

Walter started to snigger.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ton was gushing, showing his Daddy the photos on his phone of Walter holding the tiny black baby, "See? Like he is carved from Ebony! So pretty. He was a sleep the whole time so I didn't get to see his eyes."

"Tonny" Ianto said softly "we can't keep him. We agreed. No more."

"I know but we can be there for him until his Nainny comes" Ton snapped back "He's alone. All alone."

"Alright love" Ianto soothed and Babs looked at the picture with interest, noticing the little toy and pointing it out.

"It's a snuggly" Ton said as he snatched the photo like she had said something mean, "he's all alone in there and needs comfort. Snuggly is a little octopus made from soft wool he can touch, feel and smells nice. I picked a lavender one for him. He likes purple!"

No one asked how Ton might know this, his face one of anger as he swung to look at Ianto "We going again today?"

"It's not my day. It's …."

Ton swung to his father "Dadda? You met him yet? You know … he needs a full cast. Lots of love to grow into a fully fledged Hawk!"

"Tonny …. OK. Maybe we can call to say hi and tell him about the party tomorrow for the Harrington Wedding you were asked to do the cake for" Jack offered and Ton lit up, racing off to make notes.

"Shit. He bonded so fast, like an instant slam. He's never done that before" Walter said as he pulled out a chair.

"A baby born to a world with no Mother, her death heralding his birth. You really think he didn't see you?" Ianto asked gently, his son's face changing as he saw now that Ton was trying to save him.

Even a wedding cake could not distract him.

Jack watched his husband struggle with this new development and did the only thing he could. He rang Owen and had a conversation about things, then sighed as he saw what Ianto was desperately hiding.

He went upstairs to the spare room in all its lemon and tangerine glory and started to silently strip out the colour, leaving just the crisp white.

He then started a list of his own.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The wedding was a success and Ton wanted to tell Hawk, leaning over the Perspex to place photos "If you were awake you could see the bright colours. Orange and green. Not my choice of colours but she liked them, it was a light green so it didn't look too bad really."

Then to Ton's immense joy the baby opened his eyes, blinking up at him.

Ianto wrung his hands as he watched Ton gush then Vera the nurse stepped in to whisper "They are going to discharge him soon. Poor little thing, still so small. Whoever fosters him will have their hands full for sure."

Ianto sighed, watching a little hand reach out to grasp at air, not able to resist placing his hand in to let the baby have contact, he looked down at the tiny face, the little eyes so full of trust and smiled, singing softly as he let his thumb stroke the fingers clasping his finger.

"Stronger" Ton said happily "Hawk is stronger now. Looks, like ET with his fat little belly and wrinkly skin. Poor little fella."

"Well, at least he has a foster family sorted" Vera said as she patted Ianto's arm, "Not just anyone that can take on this level of commitment. He will need around the clock care, most do not understand the struggle this will create."

"I hope they are ready" Ianto sighed as he maintained eye contact with the baby "a special little chickie this one."

"Yes he is" Jack agreed as he stepped to one side, letting Owen walk over to offer him some papers.

"Right, it's all here. Tomorrow is the day we release him. If you are still sure about this, you have tonight to read over the …." Owen stopped talking as Jack seized the papers and looked down at them.

"Where do I sign? Ianto usually does all of this" Jack demanded as Ianto gaped at him.

"Cariad? What… what are you doing?"

"What you want to do but are resisting because you promised me no more" Jack said without looking up from the paperwork, "There is no Nainny coming. No family are claiming him. We are taking him home."

"Jack…" Ianto spluttered, Looking around the room as Ton started to hyperventilate with joy. Then Ianto seized Jack's face and kissed him. Not a violent smash like you light think but the gentlest touch of lips as Jack slid his arms around him and they held on to one another.

"Once more into the breach" Jack whispered into his beloved's ear "This time … this time it was my choice. OK? Me. I cannot throw this in your face if the going gets tough. I chose this child. Alright?"

"Thank you, love of my life" Ianto sobbed as he clung to him.

After all this time he could still be such a wonderous gift giver.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Jack was glad the Ton went home with Walter, leaving Ianto and Jack alone in their vehicle so they could talk without other ears getting the wrong impression. Jack felt it best to start things off.

"I would have been happy with just Walter. He is one of the little loves of my life. I would have been sad about Stephen and let him go tragically. I would have looked at little Babbit and nodded but then wondered if he was OK for years. Would he have become Babs with another family? Ton. No one else could have handled those tantrum years, that cleverness hidden behind those glasses. Imp … gods. I would never have known such a clever little mite." Jack glanced over and saw Ianto was listening intently "I knew from the moment I saw Babbit he was ours. Ton was a shock but one I was ready to fight for. Imp a treat. I thought Babs was the last. Then Ton definitely the last. We even talked about it. Then … Imp … baby I love you, live to make you happy. I see you happy and I am fulfilled in my role in this crazy Verse. I see that now. You are happy with a baby on your chest, another at your feet and more screaming with delight outside. I see that now. It's not just your joy. It's mine. My life if babies too. I adore little hands, wide eyes and smacking lips for a kiss. You taught me the greatest thing I could ever learn. Love is something that grows the more you use it, like ... like that plant you break up and give away pieces of. The more you do the more it seems to dominate the garden. It needs to be shared. So do I. So do we. There will never be a 'last one' and there shouldn't be."

Finally Ianto spoke. "I will not belittle or minimalise anything you just said. I just … are you ready for another go in the rinse cycle? I will not settle for just a foster. You know … Owen knows the moment I take him from that cold place into our warmth he is ours."

"We will hang on tight and scream like mad motherfuckers" Jack assured him "I am up for it. I know you are … if you lost your limbs you would learn to change nappies with your bloody lips!"

Ianto laughed as he looked at the papers again, such a lightness in his chest as he looked at the foster papers and saw their names there in bold writing of a Captain Mad Motherfucker.

Hawk had a nest to come home to.

Just needed some more feathering.


	16. Chapter 16

16

They entered the house to an uproar. Walt had driven with his usual madness inherited by his Taddy, Ton crowing from the rooftops that Hawk was theirs now.

Penny and Ben were mutely holding hands as they watched and Ianto rushed to them first, sensing their alarm and fear at the thought he might not be their Grandy anymore.

"Hey, did you hear? You two are going to be bigs! How about that. Hawk will watch you and learn from you … a little boy to follow you about and play. The girls have each other, you will be soooo cool to his little eyes!" Ianto soothed "I am so excited for him to meet you. I bet his eyes go big with wonder as he sees such handsome little men to help him in this world!"

Sam stood nearby with her hands stroking her baby bump, watching Ianto's face shine and she said softly to Jack "He's in heaven."

"I always hope to keep him there" Jack replied "You OK with this? You know … he can juggle fifty. This will not mean this little bumpy …"

"It's OK Dad" she smiled softly "I know that. He had been wonderful with LB, not pushy or clingy like I thought he would be. He lets me have my space with her and knows when I need space from her. I know that will not change. He had plenty of arm space for more."

"Scan tomorrow?" Jack whispered, "You gonna do it like last time? Or let this one be a surprise?"

"I was going to do the surprise things but … it was good knowing last time. I didn't realise how settled it would make me feel, being able to visualise her in my mind. Yeah. I want to know the sex again" she smiled, "I don't know about Fen. I've not asked, I should."

She moved off for that conversation as Ianto looked up at him LB in one arm and Grace in the other "Cariad, I need to get so much!"

Jack motioned for him to go up and they entered the spare room. Jack watched Ianto gape at the perfect little nursery.

"I know I missed a few things, I always leave this to you but … Ton was set on purple so ... lilac, purple and lavender touches. Does it look too much?"

The white starkness was muted by the little splashes of bright purple, soft lilacs and lavender. It looked like it was from a magazine and Ianto knew Jack had forgotten nothing, down to the little nappies on the change table in the prem size Hawk needed. Owen had been helping.

"You mister" Ianto spluttered "You are a cad. A dirty dog…cad….bastard….tonight you will get a good seeing to for this!"

Jack laughed as he pulled Ianto close.

Scored again.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"I don't want to tell anyone" Ianto said the next morning as they lay curled together in the bed, "I want a little secret a while longer."

"Awwwww" a voice said from behind Jack where Ton was spooning him "I wanna gloat!"

"No jinxes!" Ianto warned "Until the ink is dry on the adoption papers I don't want anyone to appear wanting money to leave him with us. There might still be family that do not want him but want a cash sum to leave anyway. Also … the jinx thing. And he is so small, so new. I cannot have everyone here saying hello just yet. You know the biddies will have to peek."

"Yeah" Ton sighed "You are right about that. Germs!"

Ianto had hit the right note as Ton pouted and reconsidered the day of crowing he had planned, then he smiled "But there can still be cake …right?"

Jack started to snigger into Ianto's neck, the little one poking Ianto over his shoulder "Right?"

"Well, as long as you don't tell Mal what it is for" Ianto sighed.

"She never asks anymore, just starts writing down my order" Ton shrugged "You know … a purple cake might be a challenge. She might let me stay and watch if I don't touch everything this time."

"This time?" Jack rolled to face his son, giving him a cuddle, "What do you mean by that mister?"

"I only ate one little duck!" he huffed, "She went on about it. She makes them so easy. Anyway … he doesn't like ducks. What's purple?"

"Grapes" Jack frowned as he considered "Ahhhh…. I don't know love."

"Hippos" Ianto muttered from his side of the bed as he stretched "Hippos could be purple I guess."

"AHHHHHH" Ton was gone, running down the hall with his arms flapping as he went for his notebook in his room.

"Hippos" Jack sniggered rolling back to seize the man trying to get out of the bed "Hippos, Tons and Tigers … oh my."

"Stop it" Ianto giggled happily, snuggling back in.

"Never!"

"Silly man" Ianto muttered as he stroked Jack's lush black hair, "My lovely, silly man."

"Says my hot Tiger" Jack waggled his eyebrows "Or is it …cougar!"

Tickling ensured as well as some shrieking as Ianto got his revenge, Jack kicking like Ton just had to get out of the bed and race off screaming that he was being mollested again.

Ianto smiled as he looked at the ceiling with pure joy.

No rain clouds today.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ianto stood staring at Hattie as she fluffed around the kitchen unpacking little cakes from an expensive bakery "I thought young Carlton might like some."

"Hattie … it's a nice surprise" Ianto said slowly as he followed her gaze to the tiny bottles and syringes sitting in the sterilizer basket, then she fluffed some more like she hadn't seen.

Damn it.

"Who rang you?"

She seemed to hesitate then shrugged "Well … Carlton rang to say he was happy. He said he couldn't say why but it was an important happy and he had to tell someone even though he was not allowed to tell anyone and it is not telling if he is only saying he's happy!"

She was talking in a rush and Ianto knew she didn't know, knew Ton had simply gushed at her for no apparent reason which totally rang her 'Nana' bell. He considered and saw that he was being a bit selfish here.

"OK. here's the deal. When Walt was born things were rough between us. Real rough. You missed out on his first, most important years. With this in mind I am going to let you in on a secret … one I am holding close to my chest a while longer" as he spoke he let his robe fall open and she saw why he was still slopping around in his huge Grandy robe.

Hawk was asleep, a tiny little hand splayed across Ianto's' chest and she gasped with shock as she stared at the stark black smudge on his alabaster skin.

"This is Hawk Harkness-Jones. We are working on a middle name and I fear Ton wants it to be Crumb or Cupcake or something" Ianto sighed as he moved to let her see the tiny face smooshed against Ianto's shoulder. "I am keeping him secret until he is strong enough for other people. Right now he is delicate … so delicate."

"Oh" she said with delight as the hand moved, stroking for a moment before settling once more.

"You missed this once … if you are to be his Nanny you should not miss this chance again" he said as he gently disentangled the baby from the front sling, "Open your blouse. He needs skin, tiny little smudge. You've not put perfume on today?"

"No … I was in the garden when Ton called … I showered and came straight ... Oh!" she gasped as the little one was carefully placed on her bra, a little hand moving to grab her necklace and his eyes opened to stare at her with interest.

"Hey sweetie, this is Nanny Hattie" Ianto crooned over her shoulder as he stroked the tiny head of fuzz "This is family. Yeah. She will love you and spoil you ...yes she will."

"So small" she sobbed.

"Walt was smaller. Hattie … don't fuck this up!"

She nodded mutely as she looked at the tiny eyes opening to stare at her with that sweet innocence of a newling.

Not this time.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Are you done Tadda?"

Ianto looked up from his clasped hands and glared at the toilet door as he roared "NO!"

"But he's awake!" Ton replied, "I don't know if he's hungry!"

"He just had a bottle, he is probably just bored!" Ianto called back "Love I have to go potty. I will be out soon. Go find Sam … get a Grup!"

Ton walked down the hall to where Hawk lay in his little bassinette, his eyes blinking as he silently stared up at Ton, not a care in this little world. Ton was not so sure and wondered what to do then he wondered if he was a Grup yet.

Ianto came out of the toilet soon after to find that Ton had decided.

Hawk had been removed from his bed, stripped naked and was laying in the patch of sun on a little blanket kicking his tiny spindly legs with abandon as Ton sang to him with adoration. Muncher laid nearby with that mental look of a dog about to spontaneously combust with joy, watching the baby with a manic glee.

"Tonny?"

"I'm a Grup" Ton said proudly, "I just remembered Imp said so. I AM a Grup so I should be able to do stuff. I remembered. Like LB, he was bored. Like you said so I got the blankie and I got him and here he is. Look, I did it right."

Ianto could have scolded, could have freaked out but he saw something in Ton in that moment. A pride that could not be smacked down by any means.

"Well done son" he said instead "I am so proud of you. Hawk needed you and you were prefect. Maybe sometimes it will be too hard … you are new to being a Grup so sometimes maybe another Grup to guide you? Like you guide Imp?"

Ton nodded happily as he stroked a little head the size of a tennis ball "Is he OK?"

"He is fine, he has you there looking after him" Ianto smiled as he settled.

"I decided … Mrs Carmichael is weird with her god bothering thing. Then she said to me that it doesn't matter what god we love or worship, what colour our skin or whatnot, our souls are all equal. All the same." Ton said.

"OK" Ianto said slowly, mindful of his decision to let the children choose their own faith "and what did you decide?"

"She's right" Ton said with glee "Our souls are all the same. Muncher had little pink pads on his paws, the soles of his feet. Mine are pink too and look. Hawk is so black but look at his feet. His soles are pink too! They ARE the same."

Ianto felt a hysterical giggle starting at his son's logic and found it so endearing that he could only nod.

Yes.

We are all special, and all have a soul as well as matching coloured soles.

Even tiny Muncher Man.


	20. Chapter 20

20

It was quiet, the rest of the world asleep as Ianto settled into the chair on the back veranda, his coffee waiting patiently.

Hawk lay in his lap, the bottle supped and the nappy gone, just a little towel under him for any accidental pee attacks and as the world slowly woke to the dawn Hawk lay still, listening to the first bird song.

"Hear that?" Ianto whispered softly as he watched his son's eyes widen with delight, the world erupting into life.

Hawk kicked but still did not make a sound, his eyes rolling around so Ianto placed his cup further back on the table, lifting the baby up to his shoulder so he could see the morning glory of the garden as well, little eyes drinking in the day as the tiny mouth made a perfect O.

A hand slid around Ianto's neck and he looked up as Jack leaned over to kiss him, then his face softened as he leaned further to kiss their little one hello.

"Just in time" Ianto whispered "I gotta pee."

Jack found himself in his chair with Hawk in his lap now, that tiny fuzzy head perfect in his palm as his thumb rubbed that tiny cheek. Ianto watched around the door frame for a moment before heading in to get Jack a coffee.

No. He didn't need the loo after all, seems he wanted Jack to have a little time with their boy, so much of it spent with Ianto during the day. He knew Jack loved this time of day when they are small, so full of promise.

He returned and placed the cup down, then settled to look at his own mysteriously empty one. Jack had the good grace to look a little guilty but Ianto just smiled as he rose to get a refill, the rest of the world starting to wake as overhead Ton's voice sounded followed by Impish laughter.

Ianto's favourite time of day.

Ton ran into the kitchen making weird noises, followed by Imp and Ben who has slept over. Penny came next from the outer door, Walter laughing as he carried their little Grace and Curtis was still scolding as he rushed over to help with the porridge.

Jack entered to the usual organised chaos of the Harkness-Jones flock, Ianto clucking away at the stove as Curtis bristled and argued that he knew how to make porridge for the love of Gods, then asking Ianto to check it.

Hawk clung to Jack and closed his eyes, letting sleep come.

His favorate time of day.

Warm in the arms of a loved one.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto stood at the counter with his basket listening as Manny argued with his wife then swung to roll his eyes "I swear to god mon, she get snappier every day!"

"Well … tie a knot in it and give the poor woman a year or two without a baby in the belly and she might be happier" Ianto quipped, her laughter booming as she agreed, coming to lean on the counter and look at Ianto with interest.

"Speaking of babies … what's this order your Tonny made yesterday" she demanded "He was all weirdly furtive about it, wanting purple wool for the 'Biddy Bin' as he calls it!"

Ianto noted "We had agreed that this week I will start sharing. Seems he is trying not to jump the gun but with the paperwork finalised and the phone call this morning to confirm it's all gone through … I now feel comfortable calling him a Harkness-Jones."

Manny looked at Ianto with confusion but his wife gasped and flapped her hands as she looked at his chest "I knew it! You got one in there?"

Ianto opened the coat to reveal Hawk who was pouting at them with annoyance at the sudden light and Ianto crooned to soothe "He likes the dark still, so prem that he likes it this way. My heartbeat and a warm dark place, like a womb."

"Oh my god!" Manny sighed softly "He's so cute!"

"Ton has decided that purple is his colour, hence the wool order. He wants his Biddy Bunch to have plenty for all those little outfits this growing lad will … good morning Nester. Angela and Andromeda. Hi."

He was manhandled away from the counter as the little old ladies showed amazing strength, seizing the child from him and he flopped back to the counter "Help. I've been mugged."

"Want me to call the Heddlu?"

"Nah" Ianto screwed his face up, "They will be more scared of them than we are once they see their old teachers and such still alive."

"I would lamp you for that if not for the perfect little one you have here!" Nester crooned "Just be lucky. Share or suffer the consequences!"

Ianto laughed as the hand sanitizer was passed around followed by soft squeal as everyone had a rare cuddle, something Ton would have NEVER allowed had he been there and more than one hissed it as they felt like naughty children. They vowed not to tell and giggled softly as they pinky swore.

Hawk slept though the entire thing.

Yes.

Measuring tapes were produced from pockets.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Jack had him again, this time Ianto wanting to make some soup and not wanting the steam near little lungs.

Well, that was the reasoning as Ianto pottered about letting Jack have some quiet time with their son, the half drunk bottle waiting as Jack tried to coax a burp. Ianto was not even glancing over, knowing Jack had it all under control so he was the first to see Ton slide into the doorway with a look of doom.

"Alright!" Ton said in a demanding voice "Who displayed my Hawk?"

Both parentals stared at him with confusion then Ianto said softly "I went to Manny's and he was asleep so instead of upsetting him I took him with."

"Well! Three Biddies know! Three. The rest will soon know and I did not get to declare!" Ton grumbled with annoyance. "I had an outfit and everything."

"Three that were sworn to secrecy like the three musketeers" Ianto replied as he stirred the soup "When you tell everyone this afternoon they promised to act surprised as well so no one would know how sneaky we are."

Ton considered, and then lit up "This afternoon?"

"Gonna be a lovely day, after lunch we will go show everyone in the library. Its book and movie exchange day. They all go to scoff at one another's reading choices" Ianto smiled as Ton started to look energized.

Gods" Ton rose from the table "Whatever shall I wear? I need to rethink my original clothes for the reveal now! Purple, has to be purple as it's his signature colour!"

Ton raced off and Jack smiled as he stroked the little one's head "Yesterday wasn't it love? Not today that you let the Hawk out of the Robe."

"And now Manny is there to make sure they all step back a bit if needed I will happily let them gush." Ianto replied then turned "Ah. Car on gravel. Jarred and Carl are here."

"Here come the backup" Jack crooned to Hawk, "Your uncles will also block anyone wanting to squish like big bodyguards. Worse than Hoodlums."

"Connor!" Ianto said with delight as Connor, his wife and the other two men spilled from the vehicle with glee, all in on the secret but as yet not introduced formally. Ianto turned to yell up the stairs in an unusual display as he normally insisted on the intercom "TON! HAWK HAS VISITORS!"

The rumble of a herd of elephants heralded Ton's run across the floor and down the stair "Did you bring gifts? You need gifts. If you forgot here are some things so he doesn't know you forgot!"

"It's OK, look" everyone lifted hands to show a small toy or booties, Ton so excited as he clasped his hands together.

"Tadda, maybe he will need a little basket for all the goodies!"

Ianto smiled as Ton rushed off on a new mission for his little Hawk.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ton thought he might die from excitement as his Tadda calmly checked the straps and adjusted them then nodded, Ton holding the baby carefully even with the front pack just in case, the little feet thumping against his tummy as Hawk looked up at him with that total love of a newling.

He was in purple of course, a deep purple with white cuffs and the blanket was one Ton knew his own Daddy had lovingly crocheted while sitting with Taddy at night, feeding Hawk with his many little bottles. It was pretty scalloped purples and creams. Ton loved it. Ton wore purple too.

"OK, you have the lead" Ianto said as he finally stepped back and Ton puffed out his chest, walking calmly towards the village. Ianto rolled his eyes at the weird procession that just needed a brass band as Ton walked his little brother up to meet the village that would help raise him.

The first Biddies turned from a garden they were inspecting and they lit up, squealing as they rushed to see and Ton held out a hand "No … no. You need the sanitizer from Dad."

"I am Captain Sanitizer" Jack said in a silly voice as everyone gushed, crooned and even a little tear or two as they heard the poor little chick's story.

"Well, he's OK now. He is in the right place to grow big, strong and handsome!" Millie said as she touched the little foot that had crept from the blanket "Oh look. So small … what a little charmer and he's asleep!"

"He's ours" Ton told them proudly "all ours!"

"Well done Ton" one of the men clapped his shoulder as he watched Ton preen, carefully adjusting Hawk, "looks like you are a natural."

"Taddy taught me how" Ton nodded "Impy was bigger of course, easier to squish and cuddle. Hawk needs more gentles and feather touches. Soon he will be strong and able to bounce off furniture and stuff while I scold him."

"Listen to you" someone laughed "You sound just like your tad!"

Ton thought he might burst with delight.

He was like a Taddy now, Hawk his too.

He could do this.


	24. Chapter 24

24

It was the gender reveal, Ton impatient to get back inside to Hawk who could not be out in the back garden with the wind too strong for his tiny lungs today. Ton had declared this even as Ianto was quietly saying so, stomping over to tell the baby that he would save some cake for when he was bigger. It freezes ya know.

Ton had ordered the two cakes, one for a boy and one for a girl with the inside the colour of the baby and the outsides exactly the same so as not to give it away. Only the parents knew as the notes on the inside of the box said the inside colour.

He clutched the baby monitor to his ear like the little snuffles of a sleeping baby might become screams of need at any moment. He wanted them to hurry up, the bottle might be due in an hour.

"I kinda hope it's a boy" he said to Imp as they all watched Monkey do an interpretive dance of glee for everyone.

"Me too, too many girls otherwise. Those two are far too cheeky" Imp agreed as the two toddlers blew raspberries at everyone while they clutched one another, more like twins than cousins.

"My Hawk needs a little mate, like I have you. Life wound be unbelievably boring without you. I can't imagine how bored I would have been. Hawk needs a wingman too" Ton replied and Imp considered then snorted.

"Well … thanks mate but really it doesn't matter. Babs would argue that right? A girl could be more of a boy than a boy a girl sometimes. I mean … it's only body bits right?" Imp queried and Ton blinked slowly as he computed.

"You know … you are dead right. What was I thinking? A girl will be just as good a tree climber" Ton sighed "I am thinking too hard. Tadda sez he does that sometimes, his brain goes into top gear and he overdoes the brain bits."

"Gotta watch that" Imp said sagely, leaning back to look behind Ton as Walter laughed, helping carry the cake "Brain bits are delicate. Can't boil them."

They both watched as Ianto and Jack eagerly took the knife offered and sliced into the cake, Sam and Fen proudly watching on as the rainbow icing slid back to reveal bright blue sponge inside. Ianto's screams of delight made Sam weep with happiness, once again reassured that she had pleased the father she always wanted. Fen watched his father gape at the cake with his own joy.

"See?" Imp whispered as everyone cheered "All that worry for nothing. You will get wrinkles that way!"

"Point" Ton huffed "Fair point old man."

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Tadda sez that all the time. Even you say that then forget your own advice" Imp laughed, then shoved his glasses up his nose, leaning forward to kiss his best friend in life.

Ton hugged him and gleefully enjoyed a moment.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"LGBTQIA. lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer (or questioning), intersex, and asexual or allies." Babs said calmly as she swished her skirts around her long legs "A lot of people just say LGBT or BGBTQ but the full term is that … the community is more than each individual. We are … butterflies all flying in formation, all beautiful and unique."

The interviewer nodded and smiled as Monkey slid into the shot, his wild hair sticking out like a miniature Einstein … on crack or something. He leaned on the chair and the photographer adjusted the angle as the two looked so sweet and ethereal with their matching hair and smiles.

"Do you ever tire of the questions?"

"Everyone does" she shrugged "But I would be wrong to stop answering them just because they are annoying. I would rather set the record straight than have people think up their own answers. After all, we are cruel to one another don't you think?"

"I understand from Ton that there is a new family member I am not allowed to meet yet?"

She started to laugh, her head falling back to expose her fine throat and Monkey hooted as he scampered off on all fours like a mad motherfucker, hunting some Imperoony.

"There is a new baby in the family yes. He is very new, fragile and precious so we are hiding him until he is stronger. The big bad world will be waiting I am sure" she grinned "It's good practice, all these babies. When I am married I want some of my own and this is good for me, learning that it's not that scary really. If you have a strong gut and no sense of smell."

"Would you want a boy or girl?"

"I want a unicorn" she said blandly, shutting the conversation down as she showed annoyance at the question "I want an individual enigma with the soul of a poet and the mind of a madman. Or is that the other way around. Who knows. I just want a vessel capable of holding my love and pride in them. All a parent should want."

"And what does a parent need?"

"What mine has" she smiled again, the sun coming out once more "Unconditional love."

"Walt is doing well with the spinoff series, I understand your little parts are continuing for now?"

"Yes, I am also starting to prepare for a stage play with Dame Judy Dench, I almost shat meself. She is so…so… lovely. I love her voice, wish mine was so refined. I don't do much theatre but it is Ton's favourite medium so I should be more involved. He's in it too … the butler. So funny, he is perfectly timing each wrong move so it looks like a dead set mistake. I love deliberate accidents like that."

As they talked more about the play Monkey stopped listening around the door and moved on to find Imp. He wanted to know more about this play, he hadn't known she was doing one.


	26. Chapter 26

26

The dress rehearsal was going well, the last one before the opening night and as they all sat as the audience, along with some other families to watch, Ton raced across the stage and fake fell behind the sofa, landing in the mattress with ease, then Monkey leapt up and screamed before running off set.

The place exploded as some yelled that there was an extra kid in the scene, Ianto roared at Monkey to cut that out and others simply roared with mirth. Ianto finally caught the little shit and found the stage director waiting, Ianto ashamed even though it was not his child but the parentals were hiding behind Jack with wide eyes as Jazzy giggled.

"That child … he connected to you?" the man demanded.

"He is Babby's brother" Ton said happily "He's the Monkey!"

"He certainly is" the man laughed, "Think he would do that on cue every might for the week we are running this shebang?"

Ianto blinked.

Monkey went still with shock at not being in trouble and Ton laughed softly "Typical. Another actor in the cast. Hawn is sure to join when he's older too."

"Hawk?"

"My baby" Ton said proudly, "My baby brother. He's mine too. He's so pretty and clever and already he is so strong. He will be famous one day and even Walter will ask for his autograph."

The director hugged Ton with that loving familiarity of one who has long since been ensnared in the Tonninator's honey trap. "Do you think young …ah ….what is this boy's name?"

"Monkey" Ton replied and Ianto snorted.

"Harley."

"Ah. A good name. Listen Harley, would you like to be in the play with your family? You could scream and run away as loudly as you like every night, yes?" the director crooned and Monkey considered then his eyes narrowed in a familiar way to Babs' when a short and curly question was being formulated.

"Would I get a costume?"

Ianto relaxed as it was not as bad as if could have been and the people around him laughed softly as Monkey was told he could have a costume.

A monkey one.

Monkey gasped with glee as he clutched at Ton and Ton looked as proud as punch to be binging another family member into the 'cast' as he knew it would help Hawk one day to also enter the job.

Now Ianto just had to find a monkey costume for the little shit.

Imp looked …..

Furious.

Shit.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Ianto found Imp in his bed without prompting that night, shuffled down so only his eyes were glaring out.

"Hey there munchkin" Ianto said as he sat on the edge of the bed, Hawkless as Jack enjoyed the treat of a little one's bath time.

Imp grunted, rolling away from him to glare at the wall.

"You have never shown much interest in the theatre. You have been on Walt's show but not given that much thought or effort either" Ianto talked calmly "I did not think it was your cup of tea. Are you angry that Monkey was offered a part and you were not? Or is it the fact Ton seems to be in everyone's business at the moment?"

Eyes rolled back to him and Ianto knew he had hit the nail on the head, sighing softly. Ton had been larger than life lately and as always Imp had been along for the ride like a good loving little brother. He felt left out. Everyone had something to do, bar him.

"Well … you know on the night I will be busy backstage. Dad and you have to sit out front and man the cheering. Also … I do need you to watch Hawk" Ianto said softly as he patted the lump in the bed and it shifted as his son rolled to his other side, now facing Ianto with a huge pout so Ianto lay on the bed and embraced the lump of doom "Also … I was thinking Hawk is strong enough now for a trip to the cabins. What do you think? You can ride one of the horses with Dad and Walt. Curt will maybe like company too, he likes to take an afternoon walk around the lake and I shall be too busy this time. Ben and Penny are not really into walks. Would you mind? Being the man for me?"

Imp seems to think and Ianto watched his little boy's face relax as he started to smile and he wriggled "Is it warm enough for swimming?"

Not really "You might need to try that for me too. Give the lake a test before I can let Ton in, you know he will simply cannonball like a nutta."

"We will need to pack, I will need to start a list" Imp was excited, reaching for the pen and little notebook by his bed, like a small version of Ianto complete with the glasses he shoved on his face as he settled back to make his little notes.

"One week of the play, then we will play hookey. I will talk to River and see if we can get some school work sorted so we can all go for the week, yes? A week of sucking it up, then a week of just us" Ianto promised "OK?"

As he headed out to see Jack bent over the bathtub waiting impatiently for his goose he pondered his poor little boy feeling a bit squished out. He should have seen that, is usually so careful to remember all feelings.

The cabin would be a real fun time for Imp.

He would make sure of it.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Opening night and Ton was nervously plucking at his bowtie, then he turned to Imp who was watching calmly with Hawk's buggy handle being clutched like someone might steal him. Ton knelt and kissed the tiny face that was blinking as the world of bustle was drunk in. Then Ton rose and leaned over to kiss Imp "Glad you are here Best Bud."

"Am I?" Imp asked quietly "Am I still your best bud now you have Hawk?"

Ianto caught it and froze, watching Ton considerer and knew this could go horribly wrong as Ton had no filter and would reply the truth, either way.

"Don't' be a divvy, of course you are. You are the bestest ever!" Ton snorted with open mirth "Hawk is the baby. Babies are different to friends. Taddy is my best friend too but he is still Taddy. I shall be Hawk's friend but he will know I am Toninator too and he will have his own friends. I think he will be besties with Fen's little boy don't you? Like you and Monkey are. I don't mind that you have monkey. Have we not talked about this?"

Imp pouted.

"Ahhhhh, buddy. I am sorry, have I been over Hawking?" Ton smiled as he pulled Imp onto a hug and Ianto relaxed as everything was set right "I do love you Imperooney."

"And I love you too Toninator" Imp said with such delight that both boys squeezed for a while.

"Come on, first calls" Ianto said softly as he parted them "Imp, go with Dad now and watch for us, let us know if it's all OK. Uncle Gene is videoing it all so we can watch it later and you can point out anything you think was good, OK?"

Imp left with a skip in his walk as Jack pushed the little buggy and Ianto turned to Ton "Well done. You handed that like a pro. Imp felt left out and forgotten, you have reminded him that he is needed and important. Well done Ton. You are getting this."

"I sometimes forget, I still like my own world but I need to remember that other people have worlds too" Ton nodded sagely "Impy never complains. I forget."

"How about we have a special photo done, we will ask Fen. One of you and Imp with Hawk. Like a three musketeers one for your bedroom wall so every morning when you get up you can look at the baby and the best friend who are both in your world."

"Perfect" Ton said with glee "Fen does know the best way to make Imp smile."

Ianto kissed Ton and didn't correct him. Imp's smiles were for his lovely brother.

Then a Monkey hoot called Ianto back to action.

Time to break a leg … or a scrawny Monkey sized neck if he doesn't' stop swinging on that curtain.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto watched Imp as he walked around the tents that were set up in the camping store. Ton was inside one making noises like he was sleeping, the promise that they would be allowed to sleep outside while the nights were still warm had made the kids a bit mad.

"I like this one" Monkey declared as he shot out of the purple tent, "It has a zippy sound"

"Purple?" Ton asked as he watched "I think it says they have that one in yellow too."

"Banana!" Monkey yelled louder than he needed to, then started to laugh "YES!"

Imp made a note, then pointed to another tent "This one is a bit bigger, is that a two man tent?"

Ianto knew the next question and he glanced at Ton who once again could crush and please as Imp asked "Will we share?"

"Hawk is too small to join the fun" Ianto said quickly, "He will stay with me and Daddy who will be overly excited as will Hawk who will need the quiet for calming down at night. You know how Daddy is, needs a task or two so he doesn't set fire to something."

Ton frowned and Ianto nodded "No need for you to miss out on fun love. Hawk will be asleep early like he always is, will not even know you are not asleep in a bed, why would he care? He's a Hawk. Sleeping outside is natural to them right? I am sure in a few years he will be yelling his head off to be outside with you lot sleeping under the stars like a Hawk does."

Ton lit up "Yes. We should consider that, silly to buy another tent then. We should consider things now, Imp …. Look over there! Is that… is that a four man one? OH MY GODS A SIX!"

They rushed over to look at a deluxe tent complete with outside veranda and screens. A Glamping model.

"If we have this then Hawk can be with us during the day, here in the shade bit" Imp pointed out, "we can set up a baby area with some toys and stuff for the crawling stage, see how it zips up? He will be contained and still able to roam around. Cool."

"Yes. But … what colour" ton was in a fluff now, who to please colour-wise and Ianto saw his eyes widening with alarm at the thought that someone would not get their favorite coloured tent.

"I might suggest the camo material" Ianto pointed at the swathes on the card by the tent door "Then you can all play soldiers sometimes and it can be base camp. Each stretcher bed can have your special bedding for colours hidden inside like … Harry Potter's tents. Bigger on the inside sort of style with a bohemian feel and such but outside can be all business."

"Perfect" three voices said together and Ianto relaxed as yet another problem was headed off.

"And one for us too" Ben said behind them and Ianto spun to see him holding Penny's hand as the little boy looked at the swatches "but sissy will want to stay inside. She will be too scared."

"Soldier one too, when she is bigger she can play out with us" Penny said in his sweet little voice "The other colour, then when we are playing we can be different soldiers."

"Yes!" Ben agreed as the camo in blues was pointed at with delight, "different divisions. We will need costumes!"

And a new game was declared.


	30. Chapter 30

30

"Oh my god, you are spoiling them" Curtis gasped as he looked at the kids still screaming with glee as they ran about in miniature military garb.

"Nonsense" Ianto snorted "I promised them a week of special fun if they could let Imp, Babs, Monkey and Ton have their month of the theater work without complaint. This is the last week, the week of the actual performances and they have been super about the entire thing. I must keep my end of the bargain, and I have the money to indulge them."

"I don't know … a cap gun at that age for me was a big thing" Curtis frowned.

"So … you don't want the soldier outfit I got for you then?"

Curtis knew his eyes were bugging out as Ianto removed a costume bag that had the uniform inside, looking severe. "Got the polished knee high boots and everything so you can order the kids about. But if you don't want to …."

Curtis snatched the bag and poked his tongue at his Taddy, then ran off with glee. Ianto shaking his head with an affectionate smile as he doted on his older children too, lifting more uniforms onto hooks along the wet room wall for everyone to see.

"I do hope mine has stripes there Tiger" Jack said softly, watching Ianto turn to face him with that gorgeous body moving like a dancer. The yoga and tai-chi had helped his coordination no end and Ianto was as lithe and flexible as he had been when they first met.

"Maybe" Ianto quipped, "Maybe mine is just a black bodysuit for my burgling."

Jack laughed as Ianto guessed what he was thinking about and he pulled Ianto close "My Parkour Cat Burglar"

"Captain, my captain" Ianto whispered, their lips meeting in a lingering kiss full of unspoken promises.

"Grampy, put poor Grandy down. He will get all crumpled!" Penny scolded and Jack leaned back to laugh as Ianto stepped away from Jack to lean over and touch Penny's face affectionately.

"What is it darling?"

"Grandy love, will there be solider food?"

"Ahhhh" Ianto watched Jack as his love lit up, the idea of cooking over an open fire had not occurred to him and he knew Jack was in as he started to Google the nearest camping goods store.

"Don't worry soldier" Jack said with a grin "We will have rations befitting a mighty army!"

Ianto hoped there would not be tanks anywhere within range of the bloody Google.

Then Jack said the one thing down his phone that was sure to make Ianto face palm and finally see that it would be an epic adventure for all children great and small.

"Hey Owen … guess what mate!"


	31. Chapter 31

31

Ianto was relieved to discover no tanks were available, but was also a little concerned to find an amphibious vehicle on offer from Mal the Martian. The idea of Jack taking the babies out onto the lake in a floating car did not appeal to Ianto as much as it did Jack and having Owen along for the ride made things all the more worrying.

At least he knew all his little ones could swim. At least he had done his due diligence in that respect, even if he needed to make sure there was plenty of hot chocolate waiting for the inevitable screaming, splashing … blaming. Oh yeah. He could see it all.

Owen was ecstatic, demanding he have a general's uniform and Jack needed to salute him or face a firing squad. Ianto was starting to see the fun in this for more than just the kids, glad to be the 'Cookie' keeping the 'grub' going during the day even if Jack was still sure their evenings would be full of BBQ.

"It's been years since they've played like this" Toshiko said softly as she clucked at her little boy "Owen was so excited he couldn't tell me for almost an hour, just hand motions and spluttering. Almost felt like a game a charades with an ape"

"But a lovely one" Ianto smiled happily, Hawk awake and watching everyone racing about as Babs screamed and ran past with a perfect World War II woman officer's uniform compete with hat and stockings that Jack wolf whistling.

"And you?" Tosh asked, "Do you have one?"

"Black Ops" Ianto whispered "Jack doesn't know. It's a surprise."

"Oh gods, he will melt" she giggled "you know … he says you keep him young but I think you are both as bad as each other."

"Says the one I got a French Maid Outfit for less than a month ago?"

"That's different" she sniffed with a suppressed giggle "It was dual purpose. He cleaned so many things."

Ianto started to laugh, the image of Owen in the outfit too much and she say back to enjoy his mirth.

She was looking forward to this as well.

Ianto would play.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto stood with a feeling of dread as the men went over the vehicle, Babs already clambering over the top of it like the little mad thing she was, hooting in a parody to Monkey as she demanded to be let inside. Fen and Owen were arriving later with their families but it seemed to Ianto that there were too many on it now.

"Hurry Martian Man!" she demanded, a little Babbit once more as she giggled.

"Marv …. Is your brother sure it's Ok?" Ianto asked and he assured Ianto that he and his brother Mal had taken it out the day before to make sure. Ianto nodded as he patted Hawk's little bum, little feet drumming as the baby looked for Ton and then watched the big nutta dance about with glee.

"Ton. Not today, tomorrow you can all fo for a …."

The sound of the engine roaring to life had Ianto's face draining of colour, the vehicle lurched forward and everyone watched with silent shock as the vehicle crawled towards the water, Ben screaming inside it at Imp.

"Well, I would never have suspected him" Ianto said inanely as he watched Marv and Jack trying to clamber on board to halt the vehicle, the laughter inside loud as the children saw Jack falling in without his usual flare. Then the thing ground to a halt and there was aerie silence.

Ianto knew what was coming so he covered Hawk's tiny ears and started to sing softly as the yelling started, roars of anger as Jack let them all have it. Ianto didn't have to see to know arms were flailing as he threatened all manner of punishments. Marv laughing as he clung to the side of the vehicle, his mirth marking him ragdoll over the side like he was vomiting it out, not helping.

Finally children started to disembark with that stunned silence of doom, standing in a small huddle as Jack appeared and Ianto saw with horror that he was bleeding, had landed head first like Ianto thought he had.

"Oh my Cariad" he gasped, moving to soothe but Jack had the indignant pout of a three year old told to eat their greens, glaring at the children as Marv tried to calm the situation along with Walt.

"Come on, it was my fault for leaving the ignition switch to on. Of course they were gonna push buttons. All kids love buttons" Marv said but Jack folded his arms, the glare now Superman level and they could almost feel laser beans burning through them.

"Jack, you are bleeding. Please love, let me tend" Ianto crooned, rubbing Jack's arm and leading him way. Finally Curtis spoke.

"Well then. I think the word trouble doesn't quite match this fiasco you've found yourselves in" he sighed "I think you all need some quiet time to reflect on what might have happened here."

As the kids morosely headed for the steps of the cabins Walt headed in to check on his parentals.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto was fuming, evident in the way he was pacing back and forth as the children watched with wide eyes from their respective spots of doom on the steps of the cabins.

"And what if you had run someone over?" Ianto demanded, spinning to eyeball them one by one "I had Hawk, cold not move to stop you. If Jack had not been willing to throw himself into the bloody thing, injuring himself I might add, you could have crashed, killed someone or sunk the bloody thing!"

"Amphibious" Imp said calmly "It would have floated old man."

Ianto took a deep breath and Ton spoke "I think we all need to take a moment to calm down. We got a scare. We all did and we all know it was stupid. Getting upset will not help now Tadda love. You are gonna grind you teeth to dust."

It was rare to see Ianto losing control and Jack knew it would not be pretty if he went nuclear with the tiny baby on his chest also wide eyed with shock so he stepped forward, the cloth on his head lowered so the kids could all see the bruise now running don his temple "I think a punishment is warranted for this then we let it go as agreed in our house rules."

Ianto turned to face him with raised eyebrows, motioning for him to continue so Jack added "We are not going to use it."

The kids all gasped with horror, Ben holding Penny as the little one burst into tears and Ianto wiled, giving in as Jack knew he would.

"Well … maybe Grandy means not now. Maybe instead of the 'now' we had promised you have to wait until …. Two days. You can see it, not touch or enjoy for two whole days while you think about how stupid that was."

Jack nodded knowing Ianto would probably say that although he had hoped for one day, Owen also pouting as he saw that they would have to wait.

"You heard Grandy" Curtis said in a stern voice "Now, you have another fifteen minutes on the steps then I suggest get well and sorry cards are in order. Poor Grampy almost exploded his head for you lot!"

Children morosely nodded as Walt cuddled his husband as he whispered "Exploded his head? Good imagery."

Curtis snorted as he turned to kiss his love, stroking his face before whispering "Our daughter is making for the water again."

"Shit" Walter ran to catch Grace and Curtis rolled his eyes in a pretty good parody to Ianto.

It was going to be a quiet afternoon after all.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Imp was sitting on the bottom step glaring at the Amphibious Vehicle they had started calling the Frog. Ianto settled on the step next to him and didn't say anything, waiting for his child to speak.

"I cannot believe it went so bad, so fast" Imp finally sighed.

"When I was about your age I stole me Da's car" Ianto replied "Mam had died, he was being a shit so I decided to drive to the Grandys on my own. I got about three blocks before I crashed it. Thought he was gonna kill me and I was scared, I escaped and thought they were the only safe place."

Imp gaped.

"That was when they decided I should live with them. Of course, I was not there for the fireworks but Your Grandy came back with his knuckles bleeding and my lovely Tad and Dad simply started to make my bed." Ianto smiled "I knew it was an important thing, this weird thing that had happened. I was never the same. What you did here … also changed things. I know Hawk is still a new concept and you feel a little weird, you are seeking some answer or a way to move forward. I wish I cold help with that but sometimes we have to learn the beat of our own drum. You were the perfect one, the good one. Now …. You are still my lovely boy whom I love more than life itself and maybe you are even more like me than we thought if you tried to boost a car at the same age I did. I love you more for this not less, it proves you are clever as well as cheeky, just like me."

Imp snorted softly then looked at his Taddy with interest "Were you a Bad Arse?"

"Totally" Ianto nodded sagely, smiling as he cuddled his child, "You know you need a punishment though, and the fact everyone has to share it will hurt you more than just having one of your own. So much like me, this hurts you more."

"Babs is steaming mad" Imp wriggled closer "Is she really gonna shave my head?"

"Ton would not let her do that. Not when he is not allowed a shaved one" Ianto laughed as he reassured his child "Tell you what. We will sleep on it and see it tomorrow is a better day. Maybe you cannot have a go on the Frog but you might be able to putter about with Dad in the little tin boat, yeah?"

"Cool" Imp perked up at the thought and Ianto rose to go inside and soothe the other sulky child. Time to perk him up too.

"Ahhhh Cariad" he crooned as he stood at the foot of the bed and looked at the man in the fetal position glaring into space "That bum looks edible like that!"

Jack perked up.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Imp sat in the boat looking at his father with the resigned look Ianto usually has in this situation.

"Well, how was I supposed to know!" Jack said for the third time as Imp rolled his eyes and Ton leaned over to peer into the water.

Imp stood and started peeling off his clothes as Jack blinked "What are you doing?"

"Well we don't have a phone, we are in the middle of the bloody lake and the motor just fell off our boat" Imp said calmly, so Ianto-like "Let us also point out there are no oars for back-up and it would appear that the lake is also coming for a ride."

Jack looked where his son was pointing and saw the water bubbling though the thin yet totally inappropriate hole in the side of the boat. "Well …fuck."

"I am telling" Ton said just as calmly while he watched his brother drive into the icy water "You know Taddy said not to use that one. You always use that one."

Jack glared at him "You know … we could be on the Frog right now!"

"Nope" Ton smiled serenely "Not turning it around onto someone else. You stuffed up old man and you have to ride the whirlwind."

The 'Whirlwind' was barely audible from the shore as he screamed at Imp for swimming in the cold lake, the echo shrill and Jack grimaced as he knew that once the little one told Ianto why he had swum ashore there would be hell to pay.

Soon there was the unmistakable sound of the Amphibian firing up and Jack watched as it calmly entered the water and chugged over to them, Ianto leaning over the side to glare down "Throw a rope. I will tow you."

"We can get on board" Jack said then pouted as Ianto glared.

"No. Not until tomorrow" Ianto scolded.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" Jack whined.

"Says the man in the slowly sinking boat full of babies!"

"Oi, it is just Ton, Imp abandoned ship like the rat he is!" Jack wailed "Come on! I wanna go!"

"No!" Ianto huffed "Keep it up and I will add an extra day of punishment!"

"Awwwwwww" Jack wailed as he finally threw the rope and everyone watched the slow tow back to shore.

He was never going to live this down.

A bloody Captain too.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Ianto looked up from his book he was reading on his bed to find Penny standing there with something in this hand so he placed the book down to give the child his full attention, as is his way. "Yes love?"

Penny wordlessly handed over the piece of paper and Ianto accepted it, looking down to find a card. An apology card. Ianto made a small noise as he opened the brightly scribbled card that showed a whale on the front or something, looking inside at the sad face drawn.

"Well … this looks like a sorry specimen indeed" Ianto said quietly as he looked at the sad face, then turned the card over to find another face on the back, also sad with four lines drawn down and one up. He took a moment to try to decipher it and realized what it was "And a sad doggie too."

"We got the special lifejacket for Muncher and he doesn't even get to try it out" Penny sighed, agreeing.

"Well … maybe tomorrow he can, hmm?" Ianto smiled softly "Of course … this afternoon we get to put up your tents and prepare the battle field for the evening game."

Penny perked up "Really?"

"Yeah. I think we should start the army game. Muncher has his little jacket for that too, right? Ton will be well pleased if General Muncher gets to play" Ianto pulled Penny close "I think the punishments went long enough, too any sad faces do not make a holiday, right?"

"Oh Grandy" Penny gushed "Thank you. Did my card help?"

"Yes. It did. Apologies always help darling" Ianto crooned, "Come on. You can tell Tonny and the others while I get the extras I packed."

"Extras?" Penny asked with interest.

"I have water bombs for grenades and even some whoopee cushions we can pretend are land mines" Ianto laughed "What do you think?"

"Awesome!"Penny crowed as he hugged Ianto then ran off, Jack rolling over on his side of the bed to look at Ianto. He had woken from his power nap to an interesting afternoon on offer.

"I thought it was still punishments until tomorrow?"

"I was being harsh" Ianto admitted "I had a scare when the whole thing happened and overreacted. I know that now. Let's have some fun."

"Whoopee cushions?"

Ianto nodded and Jack started to laugh as he clambered off the bed and headed for the door only to turn around and kiss Ianto with a sold smack of the lips, then race out the door.

Ianto waited.

Jack raced in "Where?"


	37. Chapter 37

37

The whoopee cushions made great landmines when covered with leaves and the giggling was intense as Owen tested them out and fell about laughing. Walt and Curt filled water balloons, sectioning out the colours so they could tell their ammo.

Ianto begged off with Hawk, settling in the swing seat to watch the madness unfolding around him as screaming and chaos ensued. Children forgot which side they had chosen, some targeted others for no apparent reason and in the end Owen was the wettest as he kept running out to steal other people's ammo.

Ianto rose and went in, making hot chocolate and sandwiches so when they all came to him dripping wet he had towels, hot drinks and some awesome food. Ton seemed annoyed and Ianto knew why, whispering to Jack what the problem was and after Jack stared at Ianto like he was mad he nodded to show he knew Ianto was right. As they all stood talking Jack calmly walked up and dumped a bucket of water over Ton who squealed with horror then started to laugh.

He had been disappointed that not more kill shots had been aimed at him. Now he was the wettest and Owen conceded defeat as he also saw that Ton somehow thought that was the point of the game and Ton got to crow that he won. Everyone thought it was funny and cute that Ton had messed up the rules and all agreed without having to talk about it that Ton could be and do whatever made him happy so everyone congratulated him as he stood with his arms out dripping while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Are you OK Tiger?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto making a second round of drinks, giving in to the pleas for sustenance in a time of peace.

"I love you" Ianto replied without turning around "You know … sometimes I want to smash your head in with a big rock and others I want to crawl inside and never leave."

"Well … you explode my mind constantly and you know you're in my heart, always" Jack replied as he wondered what was happening, then Ianto turned to face him, his face glowing with affection.

"There is nothing left to desire. I have it all. The man. The family. The house. All my dreams fulfilled and it all happened when you gave me the most important thing, the greatest gift" Ianto stepped up close and Jack canted his head with confusion.

"What was that love?"

"Your name" Ianto replied sagely. "What a ride this is. Being a Harkness-Jones. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Their kiss was gentle, reaffirming and lasted until little squeaks old them Hawk was feeling squished and Jack stepped back to laugh at the little one who had woken on Ianto's chest to the clutch.

Jack leaned in and kissed the little face as those chocolate drop eyes blinked up at him.

"Yeah baby. What a ride, be sure to stay strapped in Hawkeye!"


	38. Chapter 38

38

Jack walked inside for a drink, the children all scrambling with glee outside. Big and small were enjoying themselves and as Jack walked to the kitchenette he glanced over at the large bed they still used in the big bay window of the downstairs living area.

Ianto was on there, curled around Hawk like a mama cat around it's kitten, Hawk snuggled in with little hands clutching at Ianto's shirt as they lay quietly, snoozing. They looked adorable. Jack stood for a moment just drinking them in and then he pulled out his phone for a few snaps. Too good not to, this was an image he wanted to remember, his beautiful husband and their baby boy.

A hand on his back made him jump and he turned to find Ton beside him, his face full of wonder as he looked at the scene on the bed. Hawk was naked bar his nappy and Ianto wore an open white linen shirt and dark jeans, the starkness of their skin apparent with the little black hands in the fabric, the little face buried in Ianto's white fuzzy chest where the shirt was open. Little guy had sought his heartbeat, wanted skin and Ianto had obliged without a second thought.

"Wow" Ton whispered "Tadda and Hawk look like angels or something."

"Yeah" Jack replied, "I think maybe they are, don't you?"

"We are so lucky Dadda" Ton smiled as he toed off his shoes and approached the bed, making it dip slightly as he clambered on and Ianto grunted not opening his eyes as the arm around Hawk lifted to allow a body in for a clutch.

Ton kissed his Taddy's face and Ianto grunted, pulling him in so Hawk was between them and Ianto muttered softly "Not too close. Don't smother him love."

"I love you Tadda" Ton whispered as he gently reached out to stroke Ianto's face and Jack smiled as he settled once more.

"My Tonny Monster" Ianto sighed softly "Lovely. Finished playing?"

"Tired too" Ton replied "Me chest felt full. I needed to find you to it could be light again."

Ianto hummed and his hand started rubbing Tons' back gently as the boy settled into the pillows and Jack stood watching with affection. Owen appeared in the doorway and took in the scene.

"Ton said his chest was full" Jack said as they stepped outside "His last test was …"

"We were talking about parents. The kids were sad Hawk lost his and were talking about it. He doesn't mean his heart was having a problem, his last check-up showed the murmur hadn't advanced. No. He needed Ianto. I think he means heavy as in sad." Owen assured Jack who nodded and looked back at them on the bed, then he walked in and gently pulled Hawk from the cuddle, letting Ton have his Taddy's arms.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked up, pouting for a kiss and then settled again, not the least bit annoyed that his baby was just pinched. It's Jack after all.

Ton felt lighter as he laid his head in his Taddy's chest and listened to the heartbeat of a good man.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Tent City was up, four tents in total that had Ianto shaking his head as the kids roared and screamed, Owen the worst of all as he repeatedly pulled John's tent pegs out and declared it his property line. Ianto could see it heating up and was about to step in when Imp took control of the situation.

"Listen here you two!" he said in his best Taddy voice that had the entire camp stopping to watch, the little hands on the hips eerily similar as well "If you can't behave like Grups I will decide for you. We have babies here, trying to have a good time. We do not need you bumming us out! Now! Papa John! Stop picking on Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen, you know you put the tent too close and a baby will trip on that rope thing there!"

Everyone looked as Imp continued calmly "Uncle Owen needs to be closer to the house as they have bubbas that need special things. You know Mae and little Denbae might need to go inside. Stop being a tool! You have a cabin over there ya know!"

John nodded and started to move his tent as Owen crouched by Imp "Thanks there buddy. You really care about others, just like your Taddy. You will be such a wonderful Grup."

"thanks man" Imp said happily. "I will be a good man like my Taddy … but with Daddy's drama. I know I flap a bit sometimes like him but it's OK. Flapping is a good way to get your point across too."

"I remember your Tadda flapping once" Owen said as he hugged the boy "When you were born. He howled like a baby and was so excited to meet you. Your mama had you at home in her lounge in a big pool of water, you were born in the water and even as a wrinkly little newborn you looked just like him. He was so proud."

"My house." Imp nodded "Aunty lives there when she is in town and not off on an adventure."

"Soon you will have adventures of your own" Owen promised and Imp snorted then waved his arms about like he was about to fly away.

"Look around you man!" he chortled "I already do!"

Owen couldn't argue with that. This family sure did give him some mighty adventures, to be sure.


	40. Chapter 40

40

They were eating, piggy swine scummers with fingers in the food, smearing stuff on their faces and clothes while talking with their mouths full.

They were allowed.

It was Pirate Day.

Ianto had woken in a good mood and finding the children all still asleep in the tents he had decided to make it a day of fin that would accumulate to the ride in the vehicle. To this end he had been working quietly with Hawk on his chest, creating a feast complete with chicken wings and such that heathen scummers might eat, setting the food up outside as the kids played in the morning air with the dress up stuff he had dragged out and tipped over the railing of the porch like a lolly scramble.

When he called them over to the veritable feast they had all stalled out.

"Tadda? Breakfast feasts?" Ton gasped with delight as he sniffed the air like an animal, already honing in on the BBQ sauce chicken wings Ianto was carrying.

"Going to be a big day, lots to do and so little time. Might get a light lunch, might be a picnic or something so a big breakfast of horrible scummer champions I think to start you off on your adventure" Ianto replied, Hawk joining the conversation with a little squeak and hand grasps at air.

"Awwwwww, it that right?" Imp crooned as he poked at Hawk's foot and the baby squealed again. So ticklish this one. He considered and pushed his foot out again, Imp obliging as Hawk screamed then choked with laughter.

"Hey babe" Jack said happily as he plonked himself down and hooked a check leg, then patted his knee and after a moment of shock Ianto smiled and settled on Jack's knee leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"If you feminise me any more I will have to have my monthly and withhold due to the cramps" he hissed "Do you hear me mister? I can still put you on your arse in a wrestling match so stop being macho!"

Jack blinked, looking up at his love then smiled softly "Sorry Tiger. Just wanted a squish. I know you are the man around here … after all you are my man."

"Besides, I heard Jack asking you which undies to wear today so we ALL know who is in charge" Tosh chortled as Jack blushed with horror. He hadn't known she was inside using the toilet when he had asked Ianto for a panty choice and he poked his tongue at her as she giggled.

"Tadda is always in charge" Ton said as he waved his chicken leg around the table "Only way anything gets done. Leave it to us and we would burn the place down in a day."

"Agreed" Walter said around his own mouthful of chicken that had Curtis scolding softly and Ianto rolled his eyes as they took a vote.

"All I need is a whip then!" he quipped and Jack started to choke as Owen screamed with glee.

"Tad. You know …I am too old to hear that sort of thing when I know what you would use it for" Water deadpanned and everyone roared with mirth.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Ianto was sitting on the dock watching Imp test the water, of course that meant the little water baby was under the water revelling in it all even if it was a bit cold.

"Is he OK?" Ton asked, peering over the edge.

"Yes love. Three….two …." Ianto said one as Imp came up with a gasp, panting as he looked at his Tad who confirmed it was two minutes again.

"Damn, thought for sure it was three" Imp said, then grinned to show he didn't really mind "Too cold I think. Is Dad ready?"

"I think so, mostly just dragging it out so Uncle Owen gets grumpy" Ianto confirmed and the kids laughed as they didn't care, they knew they were going on to get a ride in the vehicle they had started calling the Duck.

"MARVIN MARTIAN!" Ton suddenly screamed taking off with Muncher looking up from the thing he was sniffing, then barking manically as he ran after him. Badger watched them go then sat by Ianto to enjoy the peace. Ianto smiled as he put an arm around the dog and cuddled him. Old fella liked the peace and sun too.

Ianto let the sun warm them both as Imp pulled himself out of the water with the same grace as his Tad and he sat there as well, closing his eyes to see what his Tad was doing and immediately finding peace.

After a while Imp sad softy "This is nice."

"Meditation" Ianto whispered "Listening to the world around you while filtering it out, letting it into your soul so it becomes part of you. The sway of the trees is your blood flowing. The birds singing … that's a song in your heart. See? It calms and soothes to let things like that in while ignoring the negative things."

"MARVIN YA MUPPET!" Jack's yell carried as the Duck roared to life and then screaming and yelling that had Ianto sighing as he opened his eyes and looked back at the campsite.

"Tell me Tadda … did Marvin just put it in reverse and drive backwards over the tent site?" Imp asked serenely.

"Yep, missed the fire pit though" Ianto replied with the same serene tone.

"Ah well might rain tonight anyway" Imp said calmly as he opened his eyes to look at his lovely Tad, "Your place?"

"Sounds like a plan" Ianto said, tickled that Imp was trying to be a Grup and making it sound like he was gonna do a sleep over or something "We could have popcorn."

"Ahhhhhhh. Yes" Imp closed his eyes again and Ianto looked down to find the little boy on his chest was asleep.

Serene.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Jack was dancing in the leaves with Hawk in his arms, the tiny tot enjoying the dappling of the sunlight through the canopy of braches overhead. Ianto sat watching with Ton in his lap. I know he is a big boy but he is still Ianto's boy and will have as much lap as he wants. And his snoring was sweet.

Arms came around Ianto from behind as Walter slid behind him to cuddle into his back and kiss his Taddy's neck. "Curtis is asleep with the little buggers in your bed, hope you don't mind."

"As long as LB doesn't get hold of my book again" Ianto replied, the bookmark being pulled out her favourite game to annoy him.

"Don't worry. I put it out of reach" Walter smiled, hugging Ianto and Ton then adding "Babs and Bethy are looking at those wedding books again."

"Shit" Ianto sighed "I know. She is getting up the nerve to ask about that wedding. Gods, it will be an organza explosion won't it. I see so much pink and purple everywhere that it will blow your mind. Funny … pink was Rhiannon's favourite colour. Having a daughter with the same tastes is both maddening and pleasing at the same time."

"Bethy is trying to rein her in with some budget comments I don't think she is getting" Walter snorted softly "like that makes a difference. Babs will want a plane pulling a banner or some shit."

"Horses as unicorns and god help us … the cake. No. Cakes. This one here will be insane with the idea of two brides. Can you imagine?" Ianto shuddered "I think he already has his wedding book too … one full of cake ideas. Horrible."

"Cake?" Ton groaned as he shifted and blinked to life "What cake?"

Both men smiled as they watched Ton look around like a free-range cake might be wandering through the yard, then Ianto said gently "I was telling Walty Bum that you have an awesome cake book for weddings."

"I have it with me" Ton said as he clambered to his feet and ran off, shouting over his shoulder "But I gotta pee first!"

Muncher ran after his master then stopped to turn and to everyone's amusement he gave a single bark then ran after Ton like he was repeating the statement.

"That dog is nuts" Jack said as he stood still swooping the baby back and forth in his arms "Does he really think we talk dog?"

"No. I think he thinks he talks human" Ianto giggled and they laughed as they realised Ton had run for the lake.

"Is he peeing onto the water?"

"Yep." Ianto popped the P "I think it is like a catch and release given all the water he swallowed earlier."

Everyone laughed at the idea.

To Ton it made sense.

.

.

.

.

 **Recap of Harkness-Jones family**

Our lovely men are now 45 ½ and 49.

The children are now ... 16 (Ton), 18 (Babs), 22 (Walt), and 23 (Stephen). Hawk is right at this point in the story four months old and looks like a newborn in size as he was prem. Imp is seven.

Babs and Walter's show is still a hit and they are now international stars with Walter also a movie star, making movies on his off peak time with the show that is a spin off from the original show he outgrew. Walter is married to Curtis. Ben is the apple of their eye (7 ½ ) but Curtis craved another, so little Grace joined the madness … now a sweet little almost 1.

Fen is retired from the Air force and is now working for Jack's Torchwood Agency as an 'Air Chauffer' to the stars and clients they represent. His wife Sam has given him LB (about to turn 1)

Jack owns Torchwood Agency that he and Tosh run effectively with John as their PA … I know …go figure. Not just a PI agency, it is now an Agency used by many celebrities for security and transport with the Hoodlum Clan proving to be formidable bodyguards. Fen works as a chopper pilot for the Agency along with Sam's brother.

Owen and Tosh have adopted a wee girl from India called Mae 6 ... And a little boy from Zimbabwe called Denbae who has Dwarfism. 1 ½

John Hart lives in the village with Chrystal and their son Harley (Monkey) is seven. They have baby Jasmine 2, the surviving twin as well.

Ianto is still volunteering one day a week again at the hospital as a care worker with Jack revelling in the time with Hawk.

Gene is with Idris, happily continuing their lives. Little Neve is the daughter of Idris' cousin who died. She is their little queen. (7)

Bethy and Babs are now looking to marriage and their future together even if Ianto thinks they need a couple more years but 18 was the agreed age right? Babs is a spokesperson for the Transgender community. Ianto is so proud of her.

Ton is Ton … nothing more to say except that he is still perfect and Ianto will fist fight anyone who thinks different! Ton still has his Badger dog as well as Muncher the mad little dog Marvin gave him.

Hawk is a breath of fresh air for everyone.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Ton bringing out the cake book gave Babs the confidence to approach her Taddy. He might be the wedding guru but he was also Taddy, who could veto her hopes and dreams. Of course she knew deep down she was being silly, Taddy would never squash her but that fear that the first time he might would be the most important one.

"Tadda?"

"You want to ask about a wedding" Ianto said as he watched her squirm and she nodded.

"Well … I have been thinking about it as well. Do you have a month in mind?" Ianto queried as she canted her head. She had been so nervous that it had not even occurred to her that he would want her plan.

Oh.

"Well … a Christmas one?" she squirmed some more. She knew her Aunty Rhiannon had liked a Christmas theme. She also knew how much that time of year made him think of her.

"Well … Crispin's birthday is December 20th. It's hard enough for a little one to share a birthday with Christmas … maybe a wedding as well would be unfair? After all … you don't want distractions and I would be trying to juggle Christmas, your wedding and his Birthday. You Papa's is Jan 7th and don't forget Neve's is the first. You know … actually that might be nicer. A New Years wedding. Neve can get gifts then be a bridesmaid. You father can give you away and Jazzy will also get special gifts as it is her birthday month too. Just gotta jiggle so it's not actually ….ah…. How about …. January 10th? shops are open, everyone is settling from Christmas madness. Not too close to Valentine's Day…."

She gasps and he let her be the one to choose "Valentine's Day!"

"Really?" he pretended to consider "Well, you would never forget the date I guess."

"Yeah … and Daddy's birthday. Oh wow. I hadn't thought of that! Oh wow! He can be a birthday boy and we can have his party at the same time!" she gushed.

"His 50th. It means everyone can come and it's not an expensive year for people to have two travel costs then. Clever. Yes, I think it would be lovely. Father of the bride also a birthday boy." Ianto grinned "Of course, there will be three father of the bride speeches."

She laughed happily as she nodded "Yeah and I don't know who to ask to give me away."

"Babs. You know you only have one father" Ianto said quietly "And he will be devastated if you forget that it was always him. I don't' usually make your decisions for you but … this is not something you can joke about."

She smiled as her face softened "I know Tadda. Papa will understand right? He might walk me down the aisle in a renewal one day. You're right. Dad has to. He's ….well … my daddy."

Ianto nodded as he relaxed.

Jack's 50th birthday? Like hell anyone else would take ANY joy from him. And a wedding would be so sweet. The Hollywood A-listers who would come all loved the family and would have been sad to have missed a good party for Jack's big half century.

Yes.

Ianto got his way.

.

.

.

.

Awwww…I forgot Penny (Crispin). It is so sweet that so many of you pointed it out, so invested in my little family. Crispin would be six now and I have not yet assigned him a Birthday Date but do see we have none on December. Do you think a Christmas baby would be nice? He deserves his own little slice of joy.


	44. Chapter 44

44

"Really? Are you OK with that?" Jack asked as he sat with Ianto in the woods "I mean … the bombing …"

"Took enough joy from your birthday and a day of love. I take it back" Ianto assured his love "My scars are enough to remind me. I don't need anything else. I love the special times we have, our Valentine treats. No. It will not bring any bad vibes for me at all love."

"I will need a new suit. I am giving my daughter away" Jack gushed happily, unaware of the conversation Ianto had with Babs in that regard and Ianto looked pleased for him as he agreed.

"Maybe we can get matching, as Tadda of the Bride I surely get a blue rinse too … or maybe pearls?" he asked and Jack roared with glee.

"A nice little outfit" Jack spluttered "Maybe…."

Jack stalled out as he stared at Ianto who was pouting openly at him. Then Ianto said softly "Well … maybe at the after match function I will put on some nice bits and bobs for ya. Mind … you will have to shave me legs for me!"

"Oh lover" Jack sighed happily "Something to look forward to right there. So … I might pick the colour? It will be my birthday."

"Well… maybe. Maybe you can pick the persona too" Ianto winked and Jack stalled out as he realised Ianto was not offering some silky under things but a complete drag act.

"There will be pearls?" Jack managed to squeak.

"If you wanna go that way … who knows what my boho mind might be in the mood for after a day of Babs mania. Besides, you gotta please me on my birthday first" Ianto smiled as he accepted the baby, Jack rising to rush off and answer the phone that was ringing.

As Jack talked to Tosh about a client Ianto pondered the way his life had gone.

Then Hawk squealed and kicked happily, Ianto rising to give him a little bare bum time in the sunshine that was spewing into the living room.

He would like to join …. Yeah. Ianto settled on his side on the floor not caring that he would need help getting up. He had a house full of help and the little boy's face glowing with delight at having his Tadda that close was worth the groaning and grunting to come later.

Like a poor old mule stuck in a mod hole.

Ianto started to giggle at the thought, stroking the baby's head as Hawk inspected his own fingers.

Perfect.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Their last day so time to think about starting to pack nonessentials for tomorrow's slog home. Ianto was pondering this when Marv's truck rolled up and his lovely wife waved out the window. Ton was running before it had even stopped breaking the rules about vehicles but they all knew he would never be in danger from his friend. The fact there was a huge age difference never occurred to Ton. Marv was his friend. End of. Marv found it lovely to be a child's friend and mentor, not an elder to look up to and be polite around and as he slid from the truck Ton launched himself at him.

Marvin Martian you old doggy, Whatcha doing" Ton yelled as he seized him in a hug and Marv laughed as he hugged him back and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Well, you guy have to go back tomorrow so I've come to play one last time" Marv answered and Ton hooted as he stepped back and put his hands on his hips.

"Aright. Whatcha gonna play?" Ton always polite in letting the visitor choose the game. Marv reached back into the back of the truck and removed the box lowering it for Ton to see and Ton laughed happily. "Water bombs!"

"Oh gods" Ianto said with fake annoyance "You boys are gonna be so bad."

Ton started Jazz hands as he bounced on the balls of his feet and declared "I'm on Marv's team. Imp. Choose!"

"Ben!"

"Penny"

"Dadda!"

"Oi! Not fair. You know he cheats!"

"He always cheats" Ianto reminded Ton who pouted and then his eyes narrowed.

"Tadda!"

Silence now as the two men looked at each other over their children's heads, amusement thrumming as the boys continued to pick their sides. It was gonna be war. Ianto handed the baby over to those who begged off including Curtis who had the little ones contained behind the baby gates on the porch.

Soon screaming and firing of missiles ensued, Badger dog delicately picking up each spend balloon and carrying it to the steps where he placed them like offerings. It was a sweet habit he had, had always done and it was great clean up. He knew in his little doggy mind this pleased everyone, this game of retrieving the things they were throwing. He also knew he would get a treat from Taddy who would tell him what a good man he was.

Everyone enjoyed the game.

But of course …. Owen was involved.

SIGH


	46. Chapter 46

46

As the fighting happened off to their left, Jenny pulled Babs aside.

"I hear you just turned 18 this month love" she said softly and Babs nodded happily as she glanced over at Bethy who was with the babies.

"I wanted to share my birthday party with Taddy and little Grace. It's her big one and first one with us so … I don't want to be greedy. Besides. Bethy's is the next month and we will keep it all low key, not some expensive thing. Sam will drop any day and the baby needs some spotlight." Then she gushed "We can wed soon. Tad has agreed, a Valentine's Day Wedding. My real present!"

"Oh how wonderful!" Jenny gushed as well, this one having long since been her personal favourite. She had wanted a daughter and although had loved her boys … Babs had always been the one she sought for cuddles and girl time. As much as Marv had Ton she seemed to have been with Babs.

"I have so many ideas and so little time" Babs gushed "I must e-mail you some of the images I found that I like."

"Oh!" Jenny lit up as she saw that she would be included in the planning "Wonderful darling!"

Babs hugged Jenny as she jiggled with glee, then as they pulled back Jenny pointed to the truck and softly said something that made Babs laugh and they headed to the truck to open the passenger door and retrieve the box still on the back seat.

Ton was in the leaves and everyone was pretending they could not see him there, his camo shirt surely making him invisible in his head and the glee on his face was worth the hidden giggles of everyone else as they looked for him, Ianto even pretending annoyance at losing him again.

"I don't know. I should put a frickin bell on him or something. For the love of the Gods, did no one see where he went?" Ianto demanded as he stood by Ton's head looking everywhere but down and Tom giggled with glee as he clasped his hands together with excitement.

Then Ton saw the box Babs was carrying as she walked with Jenny and the game was forgotten as he sprang up with his Taddy's grace to scream "CAKE!"

Owen let fly with a purple balloon catching Ton on the back of the head, also getting Ianto in the line of fire. Everyone turned to stare at him like he had lost his goddamned mind and Owen stood there blinking.

"What" he finally said. "I found him!"

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he watched Ton's face crumble and he thought Ton was going to cry but instead he turned and let his uncle have a mouthful of ugly "HOW DARE YOU! IN THE PRESENCE OF CAKE! WHAT IF SHE HAD DROPPED IT YOU…YOU…YOU…DORK!"

Owen's mouth fell open ad everyone exploded with mirth, Penny falling to the ground as he clutched at his aides.

Luckily the cake was OK and Owen forgave the terrible word spoken. Especially as Ton gave him the first piece to show he was sorry for the outburst. Even though it was actually Babs' birthday cake.

OF course every cake is Ton's in the end ya know.


	47. Chapter 47

47

They reached home without problems and Ton headed to the shop. No … not Manny's …. THE SHOP.

Malory's Cake Shop was the official mane but everyone knew it was Ton's place, his apron hanging along with the hat he wore when tinkering about with the spare cakes she had aside for him. He was soon elbows deep in a design idea that would never work as she let him have the leftover fondant from another cake she had already done. Her own baby shower.

The other boys all ran off screaming with glee to check on the horses. Babs and Bethy were talking animatedly as they headed up the stairs and Jack turned to Ianto who was placing Hawk on the little blanket in his play area.

"Babe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Where will they live?"

Ianto stared at him like he was insane.

"I mean … when they get married Where will they live?" Jack repeated.

"Here" Ianto replied calmly, "They already control that wing. In time we will build them a house but it will be some time before the kids thing. Don't over think things love."

"Oh" Jack considered and changed the subject "Sam is popping."

"I know, that little fella will be here any day. I think she got her dates wrong because I do not see her lasting another week let alone two" Ianto smiled as he leaned in for a kiss "Ready for the Grampy Train again?"

"Think he's gonna be a redhead too?" Jack asked, unaware that the woman in question had entered behind them with a book of baby names and she froze as she listened to the conversation, her hand over the huge popped belly.

"Another one?" Ianto laughed "We can only hope. I bet he would look so damned cute if he came out with Stephen's little face and her gorgeous hair."

"Yeah" Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto in "we are so blessed. I can't wait to spoil him."

"Not even here and he's your favourite?" Ianto fake gasped.

"Oh yeah. After those girls? I need a little more testosterone around here if not for Hawk then for me. Those two are mad!" Jack laughed "Awwwww. What do you think they'll call him?"

"No idea, as long as it's not bloody Ifan. Too any of those around, did you hear Mal is thinking of naming hers Ianto too? I might have to make a Mayoral Decree to ban the name or something" Ianto pouted and Jack squeezed again.

"But why not … you are the best Taddy in the whole world. Of course everyone wants their kids to wind up like you." Jack sighed and Ianto stroked his face.

"Only one Jack" he whispered "so glad he's mine."

Sam retreated as she went over the conversation in her head.

She had her son's name.


	48. Chapter 48

48

Ianto is always right.

Words to live by and as they sped for the hospital Ianto kept up a calm conversation with her in the back, braced on the seat with a steely look of calm determination that had the hyperventilating Stephen trying to remain calm too.

He waters had broken in the night. Why do so many bloody d that? LB was currently slid into the bed with her cousin and Grace had not even woken, so used to sharing with her. Curtis was pacing as Walter boiled water. I know. He didn't know what to do and the cups of tea would be needed once the village started to wake to the news that she had gone.

They got to the hospital without killing anyone or one another and it was a typical three or four hours of swearing before a little head crowned, Jack crowing as it looked fair. "Could be ….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! HE'S STAWBERRY YESSSSSSS! SWEET!"

Jack started a little air punching dance as Ianto rolled his eyes "See that? The three and a half hours of labour at home, the hour here and the four in full push mode and see? All worth it right? You get a happy dance!"

She couldn't help but laugh weakly as she watched Stephen cradle their son, Jack eagerly wiping at his head to see the colour and sure enough he was right. Such a pale red it was a strawberry blonde and Jack was clearly smitten.

"He's …. He's…." Jack was overcome, hugging his son from behind as he gazed at the tiny face "OH MY GOD! MY CHIN!"

"Good thing he's called Jackson then" Stephen said softly, feeling his father's arms tighten with shock.

"Awwwww, lovely!" Ianto lit up with delight as he fussed with her nightgown "Another little mad man."

Jack knew he was crying but didn't care as he looked at a miniature version of himself complete with pout. Perfect. Absolutely freaking perfect.

Ianto leaned over to kiss her and whisper "Thank you. He will never be able to voice it, he will shower you with useless things but know he is so overwhelmed. None of them chose his name. Never and he does so much"

"I know. He's my Daddy" Sam said happily "Of course he should be part of the name."

"Middle?"

"Well … we thought … ah … Walter" Stephen said after a moment. "My best friend."

Now Ianto's hands shook a little as he accepted a hold, overwhelmed too.

Perfect!


	49. Chapter 49

49

Ianto called Idris and Gene, gushing happily as he listened to his Taddy in the background with Neve. The only drawback to living in the village was that distance. OK when his Dad was home but as he still occasionally lectured his Tad was more limited with his Driver's Licence now taken as the dementia progressed. The medications still gave great clarity but the twilight time brought confusion once more. Idris was kind and loving, patient even as Gene sometimes found it upsetting to see his father acting childish or stubborn. Idris was currently looking for a day nurse so it could take some pressure off, many Hoodlums proud to offer their time to a man they had bowed to for most of their lives. Ianto had no don't his father was loved. His only hope was his other father would stop soon, would give Eugene more time, more attention but James was such a driven man. Ianto saw himself in that need to educate.

Gene and Iris thought nothing of taking him in when his husband was away, much as they knew Ianto would love to. It was easier at the firehouse, familiar to Eugene and Neve was the apple of his eye.

Then he rang the Grandmother, her squeals deafening as she demanded to know when she could come look. He told her Sam didn't want to stay in the hospital and would be going home that same day so a bit a day of rest might be a good idea, she had laboured all night. Maybe if she came in the morning, Ton would love to be ready for her too.

"Oh! Hawk!" se said as Ianto went to hang up the phone "I finished his little matinee jacket. I will bring that too. Ton might get upset if everyone brings lots for the new sweetling and forgets his."

Ianto found that a good idea, touched that she considered Ton in all things as he wished everyone else would. His mind was different and it was sometimes easy to forget he didn't inderstand all things.

He re-entered the room to find Sam asleep as was the little baby Jackson. He kissed Fen's cheek and whispered that they would let him snooze there in the armchair and return in a few hours, puling Jack from the room. Jack skipped like a Tonny monster as they headed for the vehicle "did you see his chin?"

"Going to be a heartbreaker" Ianto agreed, so pleased for Jack that he finally had a grandchild that was his to proudly display with the Harkness chin. The only drawback to adopting is the knowledge there would never be a familiarity there and it also rankled slightly that Imp was such a replica of him that people called him little Lord Mayor.

A little Captain.

Perfect.


	50. Chapter 50

50

They got home to find Ton with Hawk in his chest, stomping about happily as Walter supervised, Curtis overly excited to learn about the baby to wait as he exploded towards them.

"Six pounds three ounces" Ianto said as he accepted a hug "And he's perfect."

"He has my chin" Jack crowed excitedly "He looks just like me! My pout and everything!"

"Is he a ginger ninja?" Imp asked with hope, that nickname one he really wanted to use. A lot.

"Yes!" Jack squealed as he picked up his son and swung him around "So light it's a strawberry blonde. To pretty, like … Babs' hair when she had the red tint to it."

"Oooooo!" Imp was exited now, not only ginger but blonde too? He really wanted to see what that looked like.

"Dad! Put Imperoony down, I have an important one to ask!" Ton demanded, his arms protectively around Hawk.

"Yes son" Jack said as seriously as he could.

"Will Hawk like him?"

"Will he?" Jack repeated "Oh Ton. They will be besties. Like you and Imp. I know it deep in me waters."

"Listen to that" Ianto snorted "Sounds like Bets. She talked about her waters"

"Well, is everything ready? What about my Biddies?" Ton demanded, then rolled his eyes "Gods. Must I do everything? Lord, come on Hawkeye, let's go tell them so they can come and pay homage."

"Pay homage" Jack repeated as he watched Ton stomp off then Ianto started to giggle.

"He still has the baby" he whispered "Maybe you should go with?"

Jack blinked then they heard the rubble of the Toad III as Ton backed his vehicle out of the garage. "Shit."

Jack ran to clamber in next to his son and hang on as Ton showed his delight in the freedom of his own little motor, puttering up the road towards the village as Hawk squealed with glee, also a lover of wind in his hair.

"Shit. Hawk doesn't have a hat on love!" Jack said and Ton didn't bilk as he replied.

"One in me glovebox."

Jack opened it and saw a hat, tiny gloves, several disposable nappies … toys …. A box of teething rusks the little fella didn't even need yet …. Even a photo album for your pocket full of photos of the little fella.

"Wow, this is a good emergency pack" Jack said as he placed a hat on the bay who glared at him and then proceeded to claw at his head like something was eating him.

"Doesn't like hats" Ton said as he pulled it up into a peak that it sat on the top of the head and it looked like a weird gnome hat. Hawk stopped fussing and grinned.

Totally mad.

Clearly in the right family.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ianto knew there would be an influx of visitors so he started baking, even as he knew some would bring food. Of course … mostly cakes. Sandwiches and finger foods came as well as some tiny savoury pies that Ianto was touched to see, as it showed someone was remembering Sam and her preference to them. And Jack loved them too.

Ton was carefully examining each offering and declaring it fit, even a carrot cake he found a bit dubious finally got allowed as he conceded that his Biddy was shaky with her Parkinson's so the icing was allowed to be weird.

The first time Ton had referred to her as Mrs Parkinson Ianto hadn't realised the mistake. Then he saw who Ton was talking about and was horrified, hoping the boy hadn't used the title but as he grew to know her he found Ton regularly did and so did others who had heard Ton and assumed.

"It's OK Dear. My name is Fracklebottom. I've lived most of my married life in horror and my widowhood just as annoyed with the man for having such a stupid name to fall in love with someone called Fanny."

"You are lying!"

She had provided her expired drivers licence and he had roared with mirth, declaring her the best sort he had met in a while and telling her she was definitely a keeper around here. The poor old dear shone and not only accepted Ton's name for her, she embraced it telling people it was her name and they better not forget it as she shuddered and jerked.

She now sat with Hawk in her lap as Ton explained that he needed love too, not fair if the little Jackson got the limelight, not when Hawk still needed it too. They are an incubator's heat. Ianto was so proud to hear the big words and the calm explanations as Ton told them all their heart lights were feeding the babies with life and they had to shine carefully now.

So sweet.

Finally Ton was close enough to snag and Ianto cuddled him close, kissing him and whispering that he was a wonderful man. Ton almost burst with prude. Even Taddy was calling him a Grup. Maybe he is one?

Fen and Sam arrived home tired and flushed, her mother with them and Ianto was glad he had sent Walter and Jack to collect them instead of going himself as he might had been a tad rude. No sign of Sam's father and Ianto wondered then let it go.

Not his monkey, not his circus.

Speaking of which…

Monkey was curious and peered in at the tiny tot then smiled softly as he whispered that he looked just like Dadda Jack and was told his name.

He frowned as he canted his head "Jax?"

Ianto smiled as the name he had in his head was used by the little one who also knew it was a good one.

Jax slept, oblivious to this milestone.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Ianto was tired. He reasoned that he was not the only one but knew deep down his bloods were off and he needed to decompress. He checked everyone was OK then he headed upstairs to bed, soon settled on the bed.

Jack found him there, snoring with one arm throw up above his head, the other one across the bed with his fingers splayed open, the open palm inviting as Jack leaned over to kiss it. Ianto grunted in his sleep and Jack smiled, walking back to lock the door. He knew the kids would all be OK, his one and only focus right now moving on the bed as he murmured his name with such tenderness that even in his sleep he sought him with a smile.

"Hey, I'm here Tiger" Jack whispered as he shucked his clothes off and climbed on the bed, laying against Ianto and kissing him, revelling in the hands roaming over his body as Ianto woke to find his beloved naked on top of him.

"Cariad?" Ianto blinked awake and smiled as he breathed softly "Oh my sweetling."

Jack soon had him naked and giving him a right royal checking over as Ianto laughed, barked with shock and then growled as they made love. Jack loved that. The noises his beloved made when he let himself go and it filled Jack with such lust to hear those Welsh vowels say such sexy X-rated things as well. His lover was such a potty mouth when excited and sexed up.

Afterwards Ianto lay panting as Jack cleaned them both and pulled the covers up to snuggle against him but there was a soft knock on the door "Tadda? Hawk is looking for ya!"

"Balls" Ianto huffed as Jack slid from the bed and cracked the door.

"Hey baby, I was just giving Tadda a snuggle. He was up all night with Sam then kept going and is so tired" Jack whispered, looking at the baby who seemed to care not a jot that he had found him, instead inspecting the doorframe.

"Grup Naked Wrestling" Ton huffed, and then he nodded "Just use protection OK? Enough babies now."

Jack blinked slowly as he watched his sons wander off and he could have sworn as they turned the corner that Hawk looked back and waved from the little front pack.

He went back to the bed where Ianto was snoozing and he grunted as Jack slid into the sheets "Wha wa dat?"

"Ton asking if we are using birth control as it is a bad time to conceive" Jack answered and they both lay there giggling like mad men at the thought of one of them preggers.

As if.


	53. Chapter 53

53

"Tadda? Hawk had a weird nappy!" Ton said as he entered the kitchen and calmly plopped the nappy on the table in the middle of breakfast. Everyone stopped with horror as Ianto peered into it and sighed.

"Ton … did you let him suck on your icypop?"Ianto asked as he considered "remember? Last night you had one and he was fussy?"

"He liked it" Ton frowned like he was being accused of something.

"No … that's OK love. He is OK experiencing things sometimes but we have to be careful, icypops are mostly just water and flavouring. But also food colouring which we are carful about right?" Ianto asked, knowing Ton knew full well why Ianto checked the packets for ingredients as he had explained that he believed different additives can affect how he feels. How some made him silly.

"Yes, this is one I have lots! Even Monkey doesn't go mental on one!" Ton frowned again, still confused.

"Darling, the food colouring. Sometimes it changes while it goes through your body. Remember how I said our body looks at what we eat and filters out what bits we need for fuel? If it takes something that has the food colouring in it then it makes sense that the colour might change right? Remember how we mix colours to get different ones?"

Ton's face changed "So … this is like how I pee funny sometimes?"

"Yes. You are bigger so you pee more and it is less obvious. Hawk is tiny so he pees tiny but the colouring is more obvious. Why we must be super careful what he eats while he is starting to be curious" Ianto pointed at the nappy "This just changed the colour of his pee. Imagine if it hurt his tummy? He is too little for solids yet, just some of the special juice from the baby jug or water sometimes."

Ton was horrified and he picked up the nappy to stare into it "Can this hurt him?"

"No, but this is your first baby care so maybe you should read some of the books about babies and stuff before trying again, hmmmm? Maybe if you watch with little Jax? Hawk is about the same size really, even if he is a little older right? Maybe it can be something for Sam to do with you, you know she loves doing things with you. We can all keep a diary and write down how Jax and Hawk are?"

As Ton wandered off Babs turned to Ianto "You don't think it is giving him too much responsibility?"

"Who do you think helped with Imp? You were too busy with Walter already" Ianto answered "Ton is not stupid. He only has DS, he is quite capable of doing the same things as you. He wants to be part of Hawk's life, he loves him. You think I am not right there in the shadows? Hawk is not a project for him, he loves him. Other than Badger and Munch, this is the first significant love of his life."

Babs nodded as she saw that she had been her usual head in the clouds self. Of course Taddy was supervising with extreme intent. He knew about the icy pop after all and was ready for the nappy.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Babs sat with the books open around her waiting, Bethy running late as Ianto moved around the kitchen patiently waiting as well. It was a Wedding Meeting and Bethy was late. Uncommon for her and Ianto was starting to get antsy when the door opened and her voice called out, calming him.

"Sorry" she said as she rushed into the kitchen, still pulling her coat off as she continued to speak "Someone got their head stuck in the railings at school!"

"Is she OK?" Ianto asked.

"What makes you think it wasn't Monkey?" she asked with interest.

"Oh, come on. He wouldn't do it a third time surely. Ifan knows better as he saw him do it and besides, he would have screamed for me to come get him out like I do all the other kids that do it. So that leaves Prim. So much like you and your mama, she wouldn't ask for help if her head was getting chopped off!" Ianto snorted "So? Prim?"

"Ifan dared her" she sighed "I swear, those twins are getting diabolical! "

"That's a good word" Ton agreed as he opened another cake book and placed it calmly on the table, more of those already there than wedding ideas.

"Well, I bet your mother was pleased" Ianto snorted "I have been on at them to replace those bloody things ever since Monkey started the craze."

"Well … Dad is livid" she replied.

"Another good one" Ton nodded wisely with a hand stroking his chin that had Babs grinning lovingly at him.

"Well … as long as she is OK for the birthday bash" Ianto sat and smiled as she settled to kiss Babs hello "Your last birthday before you are a married woman. Gonna push the boat out?"

"I was thinking … can I combine?" she asked hesitantly "I mean … Grace, you, Babby and now baby Jax. I mean … me too and …"

"Start as we mean to go on?" Ianto smiled as he reached out to reassure her "Wonderful idea. Having your birthdays in the same month will always be weird. After all, my birthday is the first time I met Jack, a double celebration. I sometimes think the meeting is more important even if he argues that if I were not born it would all be mote anyway."

"I hope we are like that" Bethy sighed.

"What … arguing?"

She laughed "No, but I like his making it up to you dance …no. I mean … I know you have a whole life before one another and me and Babs were always meant to be together but … I mean…. To revel in things like that. He has every wedding anniversarysorted even though you only celebrate them privately now …I want to marry Babs lots. Everywhere so we have an anniversary every month. So much to celebrate why not do it again."

"You sound just like Dadda" Ton smiled "When I get married we will redo it on the same day every year so I only have to remember one date. I don't want to have to fill the brain box with too many now! Mind you, with four of them wanting to be my girlfriend at the moment I am not sure if I should give in to any of them. I don't know … Minnie is my favourite right now but I do think the cool hairdo is swaying me."

Ianto smiled happily as he watched his son pour over the books again and hoped it might happen one day for his special boy.

He didn't see why not.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto was irritable. It was a chilly morning and he had walked the kids to school and then settled back in the warm house to ignore the dull ache.

"Taddy?"

Ianto looked up from where he currently sat in the main living room with a cup of hot tea and a book he could not read for the distraction of the aching "Sammy? Need some help love?"

"No, LB is next door with Grace having a snooze. No. Jax is with his namesake who will probably return him with a clean nappy for me later. No. I wanted to talk to you" Sam settled next to him and he turned to her with a soft hum of interest.

"Tad … I noticed the other day that you have a huge scarf you seem to wrap around you like you are going across the arctic tundra each time you walk the kids to school. I asked Fen and he said you have a reconstructed eye socket and cheek bone?"

Ianto nodded, explaining about the attack at the school and his … well one of many … near death experiences and he sighed as he finished by admitting that the cold made his face ache on that side.

"I thought so" she sighed then from the nappy bag she had carried in, she pulled out a paper bag and looked at him nervously "You will probably think this is naff. It's something I used to do as a kid and it always comforted me so ... I thought you might like one."

Ianto opened the bag and peered in, shocked as he stared at the bean bag inside.

"It's a baby one. Small enough for you to hold against your face to soothe but not too bulky. It will fit inside the scarf against your face so the cold can't hurt you. I love bean bags, you reminded me when you got me the lovely big long one for my lower back. It is wheat, I also added a little bit of lavender so it smells nice too."

Ianto raised the bag and breathed in the scent of his long since dead sister as he felt the shock wearing off then he looked over at her and asked "Did Fen tell you to do that?"

"Fen?" she repeated, then laughed "Gods no. He does not have a crafty bone in his body. No. I like lavender. You have so many bushes spotted around, I like saving it and drying it out. Have done since we moved here."

"This is my Lavender?"

"From that huge purple pot of it that looks like it could hide a body. You know, Poo the little cat sleeps in there so the dogs can't find her" she laughed and he removed the bag covered with pretty purple paisley material and breathed Rhiannon in.

Hide a body indeed.

That was her bush. Instead of just a rose for her he also planted that lavender and it had never failed to flower. Wow. He tried not to cry. After all this time …. Rhia. In a lavender pillow for his pain.

Sam really did fit here.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Ianto was zapping his lovely lavender beanie in the microwave, the cup of water beside it so it didn't dry out and he removed it to place against his face with a soft smile. The smell of Rhiannon soothed as much as the warm wheat and he was ever so pleased with the offering of love from a sweet girl who had no idea how much she had touched him. Probably as much as he didn't know how much he touched her to be honest.

"Hey Tadda" Babs said happily "Take the grandchild would you?"

Ianto turned to take his oldest grandchild and sat with him in his arms. He examined him as Babs got some mincemeat out of the fridge then commented "He's got bigger, is that new play area any good?"

"Oh yes, he loves it" she turned to smile at him sweetly "Sheila is not so enthused. You know her, just wants to sunbathe."

"Never mind Bert my old china" Ianto crooned to the lizard now the length of his arm and just as thick as his bicep "Sometimes a man needs time alone to think."

"Exactly" Babs turned and gathered her lizard-child lovingly into her arms then picked up the bowl of mince "Come on baby. Mama has the num nums for you two. Ah …. Well …."

Ianto looked up with a frown "Well?"

"That latest batch of eggs? Ahhhhh….. they seem heavier" she said with glee "I may have finally cracked it, if ya pardon the gun…damn … pun. I might be a grandmother!"

"Oh wow after all these years Sheila and Bert might have finally got their act together long enough to be fertile?" Ianto asked with glee, sharing his daughter's enthusiasm as each time she declared eggs too old to be any good seems a blow to her personally. Ianto knew the bloody lizards didn't care and would likely eat the young. Luckily she was no old enough to know this too.

"I will get Animal and Skiddy to sort out the old aquarium later in the corner. We can't have a mass murder on our hands" she said happily, leaning over to kiss his cheek and she sniffed "Lavender?"

"Mmmmm" Ianto didn't dare open his mouth as a tongue rasped over his chin and she gushed as her 'baby' gave his 'Grandy' a kiss too.

Is it just me or is that thing getting bigger?" Curtis turned to watch them leave and Ianto sniggered.

He had no idea.

Really.


	57. Chapter 57

57

"Carla Millicent" Ton yelled lustily and Millie turned to watch her friend stomping towards her, the Census Taker turning as well and he got to see a rare Ton meltdown as Ton argued with the gate latch then gave up, clambering over to land in the garden where he muttered "bum!"

"Are you OK love?" Millie asked, rushing to pick him up and brush him down lovingly, his face lighting up as he forgot the problem as quickly as he had found it, kissing her cheek with affection.

"Millie girl! Guess what!" he gushed, the previous reason for the bellowing of her full name remembered.

"What!"

"Babs has babies!" he said with glee "Bert and Sheila have three eggs hatched. Can you imagine? Three little weird looking wriggly things that will grow to be iguanas!"

"Wow!"

"Hello" Ton saw the man "What are you doing? That looks like a big clipboard. I like clipboards. You can tick things with one of those."

"I am a Census taker" the man explained gently to the special young man "I go around looking for people to fill out forms."

"Oh?" Ton raised his eyebrows, rocking on the balls of his feet like his Daddy did sometimes "What do you need to know? I know lots. Our village ya know."

The man smiled as he patronisingly patted Ton's head and Millie held back a snarl of anger at the man's moxie in even touching her sweet little nephew. He said slowly "I need to know how many people live here."

"Oh. Um … four hundred and thirty if ya count the outlying farms within the territory" Ton said "No wait … The Gerral family had a baby the other day. Syrian ya know, such pretty colourful clothes she wears … so … four hundred and thirty one now."

"No, no little man" the man laughed and Millie saw Ton's frown starting as he saw that the man was not one of his people. "It is to learn how many people live here in Wales."

"Well … don't be a divvy" Ton said with annoyance as he motioned at the man to head to the gate "You are in the wrong place for that sort of thing boyo. How in the blue blazes are we supposed to know that? I think you need to go ask in the city. Maybe the library has a book on that. You know every few years they put out a new one. I don't know though ... another baby born every minute. Have a show on telly about it! No way to count them all at once!"

Millie started to giggle softly as the man gaped, then stepped outside the gate Ton opened without the previous problem and Ton slammed it shut.

"Well!" Ton turned around, dismissing the man as he looked at Heck's daughter "That man is a bit silly. Even I know you can't count the stars in the sky."

Millie motioned her lovely boy inside for a piece of cake.

The only star she cared about right now.


	58. Chapter 58

58

People were coming to look at the baby lizards, as important to Babs as all the other babies popping up around the place and she was ever so pleased that people saw her additions as important. Her love for the cold blooded children was legendary and Ton had also made sure people knew it was important.

Penny and Ben were helping, Ren, Imp and Monkey not so much as they raced about half naked making beeping noises while poking at their nipples until Ianto threatened to tell Mrs Hendly. No one wanted one of HER scoldings. Ifan and Prim were glad to keep out of that mess, loving the little toddlers who were laughing at their antics.

Penny walked into the kitchen and poked at his Grandy's hip making Ianto turn with a soft noise of question.

"Biddy Blue Hair wants a cuppa please Grandy" Penny said softly.

"Biddy … what?"

"Miss Johnston" Ben added "The one with those glasses. A cup of tea please."

"Yeah, can I carry it?" Penny nodded.

"Get the tray" Ianto turned back to pick out a cup and saucer that was blue. Everything was blue for this lady. Her signature colour.

"One sugar" Penny said with a little finger pointing at the cup, remembering the instructions given by the lady whose chins wobbled about.

"And Milk" Ben added "She said, not too much."

"Yeah" Penny agreed "She did. Best do just one much."

Ianto couldn't help the little snort of amusement at the child's interpretation of the woman's demand, then turned and placed the cup and saucer of strong tea on the little silver tray his grandson held with both hands, Pen walking so slowly it was like Ben should be humming a dirge as he walked beside him, pushing at people while making sure his little brother did not get jostled about.

Ton had organised the cake … well cakes. Cupcakes with little lizards on top and some with butterflies as he thought some might not want to eat lizards. He had made most of them himself, his skills commented on by several people as it became obvious that he had a real calling in the baking business.

Of course he did.

He was the Cake King after all!


	59. Chapter 59

59

Ton woke to the sound of his alarm and he grinned as his Taddy's voice came from the speakers of his special alarm clock his Taddy made for him when he was little. He's not little now but Taddy said some things never age. Like chocolate cake.

" _Time to get up love"_

Ton slid to the edge of the bed and yawned.

" _Come on love. Up!"_

Ton got to his feet and shuffled into his slippers as the music started to signal time to get dressed, his Taddy's voice singing now.

 _"We put our undies on, our undies on, our undies on, our undies on, we put our undies on before our trousers"_

Ton snorted and did so, then waited as he moved a bit fast this morning.

" _We put our shirt on, our shirt on, our shirt on, our shirt on. We put our shirt on so we don't show our wowzers"_

Ton pulled his shirt on then smiled as his favourite part coming next.

" _Sticks and stones may break my bones but socks and shoes save toesies!"_

Ton moved for the bathroom as music started again to signal time to wash and he hummed along with happiness as his lovely Taddy's voice crooned praise as he knew without even being there that Tonny was doing it right.

Ton looked at his reflection in the mirror as his Taddy asked if his hair was done and he grinned at himself, pulling the brush through it then standing back to nod.

" _Looking good love"_

Ton walked back to the side of his bed and pulled the covers up, neatly making his bed as his Taddy sang one of his favourite songs. Somewhere Over the Rainbow. He really likes that one and Taddy sings it like an angel.

Ton then gave the room one last look over and headed for the door as the smell of bacon called to him.

" _Tonny love?"_

Ton stopped and turned back to look at the alarm.

" _Glasses?"_

Ton reached for his face and laughed, going back for them and he then patted the alarm, turning it off as he did every morning. Then he skipped down the stairs to find his Taddy in the kitchen plating up.

"Looking good there son" Ianto said as he placed more toast down, Penny asking Ben to do some for him.

"Love you Tadda" Ton said happily as Ianto leaned over to place the plate down and Ton smacked his lips.

Ianto kissed him and turned back to the stove.

Ton never knew that Ianto did that every morning, the alarm did not have the glasses prompt as he did not have glasses when Ianto made it.

No.

Every morning Ianto watches his Big Boy on the monitor and if the glasses are forgotten he uses the intercom.

Ton will never know.

Because Ianto will always watch with pride.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Ianto could hear his boys, their voices loud and angry as he rushed around the curtain to the stage where the troupe were rehearsing their latest play.

A young man sat on the ground with a look of thunder, Ton standing over him with his fist clenched as Ben and Imp stood behind him and Penny was in the back with a young woman who was weeping as the others tried to console her.

"Christ, I only left you for five minutes to discuss the costumes!" their director Rory roared "What the hell happened."

Everyone talked at once and he raised his hand "Ton."

"He touched her. He… she said no. Told him not to but he always does when we are alone. He squeezed hard and she cried. I warned him, told him not to. He wouldn't stop so I bashed him!" Ton said defiantly "You don't touch a woman's wowzers. They are special!"

"Her….what?"

"Breasts" Ianto sighed "Sweetheart, did he grab your breast?"

She nodded morosely "It hurts when he twists it"

Ianto knew he was winding up, his face starting to heat with the blood rush as he looked down at one of the group members that was not DS, merely a tag along. He had been involved for almost a year and although Ton had not seemed to have warmed to him there had been no indication that he was a bully.

Or a molester of an innocent DS girl Ton's age.

"Horace. Did you touch Angela's boob?" Rory demanded.

"No, they are making it up!" he pouted "You know how they are. I was adjusting the front of her top for …"

Several voices roared over him, not all DS as those in the wings doing the set stepped forward to say they had heard the commotion and saw Ton pushing him away from her. Also her tears were enough for Ianto to know the truth even if Ton had not spoken up.

"Rory, Ton does not lie. Never has, never will. Angela does not lie either. Some DS are devious, cheeky but these two are not. I believe them, and the crew here. I believe he has been targeting her in a sexual way and I am over displeased and moving into the enraged sector of my psyche. Believe me, you do not want to see me lose my shit!"

"Hoodlum" Ton said happily "We are Hoodlum. Tadda is a high priest ya know. I am Hoodlum too, they say I am a Wise Man. You see … we cannot lie. We tell the truth. Always. It's the rules to being a Mage. One day I will be an Elder and a Seer."

"Rory." Ianto said gently "I might rip his head off and it would look bad. Right? Best he go."

Rory was still string at Ton like he had grown an extra head as the young man calmly stared back, his eyebrows raised like he was waiting for something.

"Right" Rory finally said slowly "Right. Ok. Yes. Horace, conduct unbecoming."

"I will tell my mum! She pays for this place" Horace snarled, still too stupid to know he was digging a bigger pit.

"And you call us retards" a voice cut in as Ton's friends started go laugh "Doctor Harkness Jones does not care about money. Ton is the brother of Walter and Babs Harkness Jones ya twat!"

"Yes Horace" Rory started to bristle as he finally shook off the shock and started to see the danger in the man who was now advancing from the sidelines with his long chains at his hip swinging.

"Down Animal!" Ianto said and the the madman slowed but did not stop until he reached Ton.

"Are you OK love?" Animal asked Ton sweetly, then embraced Angela with a gentle croon.

Horace thought it best to wait for his mum outside.


	61. Chapter 61

61

"Horace has decided not to remain in the troupe" Rory told them at next practice as Angela slid over to Ton with a look of adoration and slipped her hand into his shyly.

Ianto wondered how long that had been going on, judging by the way Ton was not reacting to the contact it was not a new thing and they had been sharing smiles and comfort for a little while. HUH. Eye off the ball there mister.

"So" Ianto said with a calm voice "Ton's sister is getting married. Angela, would you and your family like to come?"

Ton lit up, not having realised this could be an event with perks like this and Ianto smiled as she glowed with delight. "Yes please Tadda Ianto!"

They all called him that, the special ones. They all knew that's what he was. A Tadda. A special one too with a heart as pure as theirs was. He was used to it now and accepted the name even if it sometimes confused or alarmed those not of a special heartbeat.

"Well, we will send an invite and your mama and dada can talk it over, yeah?" Ianto smiled, letting her and Ton wander off hand in hand.

 _Well … he is 16 and the hormones are fully engaged, it was a matter of time I guess._ Ianto had thought he was ready but he found he wasn't, Not really and as Ton and Angela share a not so sneaky kiss he knows this is it. The start of true romance and heartbreak for his beloved. He does not know if Jack will survive.

Hawk watched from his Taddy's chest and gave that little pout he gives when considering whether he wants a ball or a bottle and after a moment he looked up at his Tadda for guidance. He did not really like the idea of sharing his Toninator either but as he saw his Tadda looking resigned he knew he had to be as well.

Maybe.

Hawk squealed and Ton turned, dropping Angela's hand to rush for his baby and Hawk felt a little better knowing priorities would not change and he was still the important chickie here. Ton crooning as he rubbed his face into the baby's stomach and Hawk laughed until he choked, his little head thrown back against Ianto's' chest as tiny gums flashed showing there may be a tooth there soon.

Ton loved his little chickie more than the sun and the moon.

Angela reaching out to stroke the little tuffs of hair on the tiny head showing she was also smitten.

Ton was so proud as he held the little hat and waited for her to finish so he could pop it back on Hawk's head like a loving brother does.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Hawk was laughing and Ianto could hear it from the other room, sighing as Jack again forgot about the quiet time before sleep. He was instead playing hard, the baby choking with mirth as Jack made sure the little man would not want to go down with his bottle.

It was like déjà vu.

"Cariad, you are not tickling him again are you?" Ianto called, trying to be diplomatic "Because it's almost sleepy time!"

"He's OK love" Jack called back "We have to go pick up the Tonny soon anyway. He will sleep in the car, right?"

Ianto sighed.

No.

Not this one.

They drove while Hawk screamed, babbled and strained like he was in an electric chair, Jack looking worriedly through the seats as he asked repeatedly if this was normal. All the children they had reared, none had ever been this hyper.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Tonny came racing out followed by Angela and Hawk turned into a little angel, cooing and smiling happily, presenting his hand for a kiss and Jack frowned.

"Ianto? Is he being a little shit?"

"I believe he has learnt from a big shit" Ianto muttered to himself then said louder "He is in a mood. Yes Cariad. He is overtired now."

"Oh" Jack sat back and Ton gave Angela a hug goodbye then clambered in, singing to Hawk as they took off and soon the little bugger was fast sleep holding tightly to one of Ton's hands.

Jack looked back "You know … I don't think he likes the car seat. Do you think it's the car seat love?"

Ianto gripped the wheel tighter as he counted in his head then replied softly "If you want to go shopping for a different style by all means. A nice little trip for you and Ton. Hawk might like the long ride if there is music and singing."

Jack lit up at the prospect of a car trip to London with his boys and Ianto added gently "I might get some work done on my book while you are gone."

Jack nodded happily as Ton started telling his father the shops they needed to visit for things for his play as well and Ianto saw a daytrip ahead for the Harkness-Jones men. "Imp might like to come, maybe Ben and Penny too? You could all make a day of it, some costumes and props, then maybe Adventure Land for lunch? A real Grampy Day Out you and the kids."

Jack was invested now, also wondering if Monkers was free.

Ianto saw a day of peace and quiet.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Lovey Bug regarded her Grandy as he knelt to pick up the broken vase and Grace peeked out from behind the sofa with wide eyes.

"It's OK Grace. I know you didn't mean it, you were throwing dolly in the air like Grampy throws you" Ianto sighed and she crawled out to sit and watch as he now mopped up the water.

LB blinked slowly "Gramy?"

"Grampy has gone to town with the boys, remember? Your Mama will take you for a walk soon as she is finished with her phone call." Ianto replied and he smiled as she looked at the doorway expectantly for her mother, her little face full of love and joy.

Grace frowned and Ianto watched her glare at her cousin with what looked like jealously. Was it the Mama thing? It is a hard age, 12 months. One whole year of achievement and they were now about to party for LB too. Both little girls reaching the first milestone in their lives and they were both precocious little minxes. Just how any Harkness-Jones is I guess with the freedom to allow their personalities to develop without boundaries on expression.

Grace picked up some blocks and slammed them together to enjoy the sound as LB scolded with a very firm "NO!"

Ianto sighed.

Not gonna get any book work done here. "Come on, brum brum."

Both little girls lit up as he went to the corner of the room where the huge monster pram waited and soon both girls were sitting in it clasping at the big handle bar across it, their hats on with wide eyes waiting for the rush.

He left a note for Sam and then took off into the sunshine, the girl starting the shrill screams as he started to jog and the bright red Monster Cart that faced forward with room for Hawk as well if he had been there moved easily on the huge all terrain wheels with the girls inside loving the fast pace.

People waved as they powered past and Millie turned to Manny "That man is mad."

"Never had kids, did ya" Manny smiled softly "They do that to you. Make ya loco."

Ianto stopped at the cake shop where a very pregnant woman assured him the cakes would be ready even if she had to work through labour, telling him Ton had been terrified of this.

Something in the water ya know.

Babies popping everywhere these days.

Gods, Ianto loved this place.


	64. Chapter 64

64

"PENNY!" Jack roared, then sighed as the display of toilet paper fell, Ben and Penny wrestling into it with abandon.

"OI!" John yelled as Monkey leapt on top of the flailing limbs.

"Well … that went well" Imp said in a more than eerie imitation of his Taddy, complete with glare.

"I told you we should have bought Tonny with us" John wailed as he dragged a child out of the mess by an ankle, finding Ben snarling like a maniac as he tried to reach his brother for more wrestling.

"Now cut that out right now!" Jack demanded as he hooked his youngest grandson by the arm and dragged him back only to have Ben scream 'BOOMERANG' and leap back in on top of the still writhing and teeth gnashing Monkey.

Finally with the help of staff they had them separated and Jack saw another child in there that he had not even known was involved, the mother now scolding the lad who panted with the 'wild horse' eyes of one who didn't give a goddamn about her words and wanted another go.

"Penny, you hold my pocket!" Jack demanded as he shoved the little hand in there, hoping there were no lollies in it as sugar was clearly to blame and maybe the packet of sweets for the car ride had been a bad idea. Clearly, this is why Ianto did not encourage sweets in the car.

"BALL PIT!" Ben screamed and they all took off, Imp rolling his eyes as he followed sedately while shoving his glasses up his nose with disgust. Penny squealed and Jack gaped as the pocket of his beloved coat made a loud ripping noise, coming away in the hand of said little mad man. Penny looked at the torn fabric, then ran.

"Shit" John said softly "I didn't know they have a ball pit in here."

"Ahhhh fuck" Jack wailed as the other child followed theirs with a matching scream, the mother horrified with shock as a loud rumbling noise started "THEY DON'T!"

They chased the kids who had managed to procure a little girl and they were all in the fruit aisle pulling apples onto the floor.

"Ianto is gonna kill us" John sighed.

"Yeah" Jack agreed as he gave in and watched the children make 'apple angels' as he pulled out his cheque book "Excuse me, are you the manager? How much for the entire fucking thing?"

The manager blinked then screwed up his face "Ahhhhh … four hundred pounds?"

Jack swallowed as he knew Ianto was not expecting the 'gift' they were gonna bring home but the kids did love scooping the apples, pears, bananas and other fruit into the boxes provided and ramming each other with them like bumper cars.

The SUV has heaving with enough fruit for the entire village twice over.

Yeah.

Ianto was gonna be SOOOOO impressed.

With ALL of them!

God, the naughty step needed to be bigger.


	65. Chapter 65

65

Ianto stood with his mouth open staring into the back of the SUV. The boxes were almost to the ceiling and they contained various fruit and some vegetables that had crept in.

"Right" he said slowly, looking at the children who were now in the danger zone, hands clasped together meekly looking up with their widest innocent eyes. They knew they were fucked, good and proper so there was no need to tell stories. They just had to hope the punishment would not be too bad.

"How much again?"

"Four hundred" Jack sighed.

"Actually, he cut you a break. Probably sold this to you at cost, felt sorry for you. Damn it all" Ianto sighed as Curtis came around the side of the houses and stopped dead, his mouth working but nothing coming out as he took in the scene of dishevelled people, an SUV crammed with boxes of food and sorry looking children.

"OK. Who was the ringleader" he asked as he walked as calmly as he could "Benji?"

Ben gaped like he had been accused of murdering a cat.

"Yep" Imp nodded sagely "But they were all insane. Daddy let us have sweeties for the ride and we were all a bit mental. I saved mine to share with Tonny so I did not have the Sugar Madness. They just wouldn't listen and poor Dadda got his coat ripped too, look."

Ianto had not noticed the torn coat and his face changed to one of pure anger as he saw Jack had not only been overrun with his own plans but it was at the cost to that lovely coat. Time to take a deep breath.

"Jack, go inside and remove that coat, leave in on the banister and go upstairs to change. You have fruit juice all over you. The children are fine in their sticky things, they have a timeout on the bottom step of the stairs." Ianto said and they all morosely headed for the stairs, including John before he remembered he was a Grup and straightened up looking sheepish.

"Oh Tad" Curtis sighed "Little shits. What will we do?"

"Get those Easter baskets out that were left over from the fete and fill them with what is not damaged then the boys will go door to door offering Ton's Buddies some treats they would likely not afford themselves." Ianto huffed "No help and they have to tell each one why they are in punishment."

"Ouch" Curtis agreed "and the stuff too damaged?"

"Apple pies for the school kids?"

Curtis lit up at the thought of baking with Ianto.

Ianto hooked out a banana and went to check if Jack was OK.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Jack sat morosely on the bed in his boxers and Ianto knew he was despondent.

"Hey. Banana?"

Jack looked up at his husband leering in the doorway with a banana suggestively poking out of his pants. Jack started to snort with mirth as Ianto sashayed towards him, the banana swinging "So … you wanna … peel me?"

"Oh baby" Jack rose with a soft sigh "They wreaked me."

"Come here Cariad" Ianto crooned and Jack fell into his arms theatrically with a sigh of delight, Ianto's' lips so inviting and plump as they kissed. "My poor Captain."

Jack was soon laid back on the bed as Ianto 'peeled' for him decadently, the banana forgotten as they writhed on the bedding and hands explored gently, kisses and a pinch here and there that got a squeak and giggle each time.

Ianto made love to his sweetheart, forgiving him for losing control of the devil spawn children, for their misdeeds and the entire fiasco he now had to sort out. This was not Jack's fault. Not really. He did not deserve the naughtiness of those children still on the step.

Once Jack was asleep and cleaned up, Ianto dressed and went down to look at the backs of bent heads.

"Right"

They jumped at his voice.

"We are now going to make up fruit baskets for Ton's Biddies and you are going with him to deliver them and tell them it is penance for being douche bags." Ianto said firmly "Each Biddy will know you misbehaved. They will scold you, there will be no chocolates or cake! Well, probably for Ton but not you lot!"

Ianto walked trough to find Curtis already making up baskets as a bucket sat by the chair to collect the fruit too bruised for handing out. Several baskets sat made up prettily as Sam used a pair of scissors to curl some ribbon and present another one for the growing stack.

"Ahhhh, my babies. Such lovely gifts. Well done" he praised happily as Bethy entered from the back sliding doors to the patio and took in the scene still in her riding gear, then sat to help like a good girl. Babs looked at the chaos and walked to the stairs to regard the sad faces staring back, Imp standing guard with his arms folded to show his distance from the problem.

"So. Benjamin. Crispin and Harley" she sighed, "Ifan?"

Imp explained with some hand flapping diva worthy and Babs listened, nodding as she considered the punishment that had been decided on and she hummed as she saw the torn coat pocket that she knew would have her father upset more than the embarrassment of the naughty grandchildren.

"Well … you can shovel up some horse plops into plastic bags after you are released. The Biddies might like some for their gardens too!" she said and they all groaned as they knew it would mean carrying it, Ton would not allow plops on his vehicle.

Damn!


	67. Chapter 67

67

Ianto was settled in his favourite sofa spot with his mending kit and the coat sprawled over him like a lover, delicately stitching the torn pocket with such care that he knew it would be invisible to the naked eye. He smiled. Naked. Gotta tell Jack that one and watch his face.

Curtis sat nearby with buckets of apples, another one between his feet as he peeled an apple and flicked it into another bucket by Babs and Bethy who were coring and segmenting for cooking.

"We could have some baked apples for dessert too" Ianto muttered softly "The green ones are nicest for that."

"Yum" Babs agreed as Curtis lit up, dropping everything into the bucket to fumble his phone from his pocket.

"Cariad!" he enthused, his face falling as he listened "But … but you said …. I know…yeah but … I had… oh."

Curtis finished the call and sighed, flopping back "Walty has to say the night, some rewrites to finalise."

"So you don't need me to watch the kids then?" Bethy asked.

"No."

"Yes" Ianto cut in "If you and Walt are not going out, we can. You and me. Craft Night at the Hall. The Old Biddies are doing some new thing called diamond embroidery or something like tht, I was curious to go look. We can peruse their wares, have something to eat at Bobby's Bar and Grill then come home. The kids are having an early night, Jack is so distraught he wants the hot tub and I am too hot for that right now. You two girls can watch the children and Sam might like to come too, little Jax will be down by six. Or she might enjoy a movie here with the girls."

"Sounds like a plan" Curtis said happily as he looked lovingly at the little babies together on the mat, Jax asleep as hawk kicked energetically in the sunlight.

"And what about me?" Ton asked.

"I thought you would want the hot tub with Dad. Just you two men to talk about things" Ianto replied calmly and Ton's glare disappeared at the thought of having his Daddy to himself for a while. A good boy who shared so easily.

"So I can ask him about the birds and the bees then" Ton nodded as everyone froze, Ton continuing "I mean … that bird feeder really needs moving if that hive is to stay in the neighbour's property."

Sniggers as they all looked at one another with mirth.

Of course.

Those bees.


	68. Chapter 68

68

The kids carried their bags of shit and they handed them out as Ton and Imp handed over the baskets of fruit. Many oldies were pleased as they were now used to these gifts. At first they had said no thinks, accused him of buying votes, now they all know he is simply a lovely man with wonderful children who share his joy in giving.

They only had to live there for a single Christmas to know the wonder of this.

Ton got cake. And sweets and some of the Biddies slipped some to those on penance too, seeing that kids will be kids and no one was worse for wear. They also knew for all the anger and punishments Ianto would have hot chocolate and treats waiting for them when they got home.

Ton stopped in at the cake shop and checked on his buddy, making sure she hadn't popped yet and she kissed him as she whispered that she was gonna go after the Christmas cakes were done as promised.

Ton felt much better.

So did the rest of them who also felt sheepish as more and more scolded and reminded them that they had been taken for the trip as a treat, not to be naughty. By the time they got home to the hot choccy and the choc muffins waiting they were sad again, this time for their actions instead of the punishment.

"Right then" Jack said as he watched them enter with their coats dragging "Anyone got something to say?"

"SORRY GRAMPY"

"Right, go see Grandy. I will see to your coats" Jack sighed as he picked them up and went to place them on the hooks only to find his own beloved coat hanging there waiting for him in the pristine condition he always thought it was.

Only now he knew, his fingers tracing the minute stitches his most wonderful husband had painstakingly auctioned to save the coat. Jack held his coat and swallowed thickly, loving Ianto so much he needed a second to centre himself before he strode into the kitchen and gathered Ianto in his arms, kissing him lustily like they were the only people in the world.

The kids settled to make apology cads with Curtis watching over them, Sam and Babs settled in the other room with the toddlers and babies as Ianto and Jack waltzed around the kitchen. They didn't have a care in the world as the events of the day bled away.

Just another day.

They had so many more to get right.

.

.

.

Hi SuziH-J xxx


	69. Chapter 69

69

The date night was underway, Curtis revelling in 'Taddy Mode' as he and Sam looked after the kids. Babs and Bethy were off on some jaunt so Curtis had control of the household and he now stood watching them present their little hands before a snack before bedtime.

Ton standing there doing the same thing, it was adorable and Curtis leaned in to kiss Ton's nose before declaring them all ready for cake and Ton gushed as he handed a little plate with a sliver of cake on it to each child, settling in the floor mat with the toddlers to eat with them as a loving Ton does.

"You OK?" Walter asked from the sofa "You seem a little quiet."

"Is it terrible that I am worried about getting bored?" Curtis sighed "I love the kids, they are all I wanted but with the boys at school during the day and stinky here wanting to be with LB … I spend all my time with Tad and I worry that he is getting annoyed with me asking questions all the time."

"Don't be silly … it's Taddy. Have you met Ton? Taddy gets bored too, especially if there is no one to play with. Tadda loves you. You are his son, probably gets worried if you are late to sync your tablet calendars each month" Walter laughed as he stood "I did not realise how like Dad and Tad we are, but it makes sense. Look how long they have lasted and are definitely going to go the distance. So are we."

"Are we?" Curtis asked as he stepped into Walter's space and let his arms snake around his waist.

"Yeah" Walter sighed as their lips met.

A thousand years would be about right.

.

.

.

.

Well … chap 69 so…sorry. Gonna have to wait for the next segment.


	70. Chapter 70

1

"I don't fucking believe it!" Ianto roared with unusual horror as he watched the corner of the marquee start to fold in on itself. For some reason though, this seemed to warrant the foul language as Hawk squealed behind him.

/

/

/

He was too old for this shit. Seriously.

And as for Monkey?

He might sedate him and lock him in a closet somewhere.

Just in case.

Gods!

Come on people, part 22 is up and running ... well ... Monkey may be swinging but you know what I mean ...


End file.
